cardfight Vanguard the New Age
by ronin warriors fanatic
Summary: A remake of Cardfight Vanguard the Next Generation
1. the New Age

**Team Formation, Samurai Dragon:**

_Cardfighting has evolved beyond what the heroes of the Cardfight Vanguard anime have dealt with. Thanks to cooperation between the Kaiba Corp and Tatsunagi industries, cardfighting has developed a new Cardfight Disk System, this system gives cardfighter the ability to cardfight through the effects of a motion figure system, without the need for one. We now head to a suburban town where the hero of the story, the son of two of the most powerfull cardfighters who ever played the game, Tom Toshiki, is driving home from school. Tom has spiky brown hair, and the same colored eyes as his mother, Misaki Tokura._

"Just another boring day." Tom thought as he parked the car in the driveway.

_Tom got out of his car, then walked up the sidewalk, and into the home of his parents, who are just watching the news, its a very average sized home, an entertainment center sits on the center wall, on the right of the door, the couch is on the wall fartyhest away from the windows, and there's two side tables one on each side of the couch, the coffee table sits infront of the couch._

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Tom called.

"Oh, hey, how was school?" Misaki asked him.

"Boring as usual." Tom said as he pulled his bookbag off and started doing homework.

"Okay, well did you and Max find a third member for your team?" Misaki asked.

"No, thanks to a special rule at the school, before joining a club, you have to show the already existing members your skills by beating them at their game." Tom finished.

"That's a rule that Kourin used for Aichi's club." Misaki thought.

"Well anyway, I guess I'll try tommorow at the cardshop since it's Saturday's." Tom said as he worked on his essay.

"Bring Zack with you, okay?" Kai asked.

"Why?" Tom looked up.

"Because, I want him to upgrade his deck there, and experience a real cardfight." Kai explained.

"Sure Dad." Tom complied.

_Tom finished his homework, then proceded to watch tv with his parents, until 10:00 (when Tom was 14, he convinced his parents to let him to go to sleep at 10 pm.) We now go to the next day, where Tom and two companions, Zack, his younger brother (short pink hair, and a very carefree attitude, and 11 years old, he likes to wear a red shirt, black shoes with blue lightning stripes, and black jeans.), and Max Suzugamorri (looks exactly like Ren to every detail, but his eyes are the same shade as Asaka's eyes.)_

"How come you haven't found a third member for your team?" Zack asked.

"Because most people aren't good enough, the regional tournament is comming up, and if we don't get a third member, we'll have to wait until next year." Max explained.

"Precisely, teams always scout at cardshops, because some people who go are good at cardfighting actually want to join a team, they just don't know how." Tom added.

"Oh, okay." Zack said convinced of what Tom and Max explained.

_The three of them enter the cardshop, its not all that glorious, just a standard size store, the counter was at least medium length, the rest of the room held at least 4 tables across, and 5 tables going from left to right, the ceiling was bright yellow, and the floors were painted with red, and the floor was a soothing blue. Tom and max went to the far table on the left, and started having a match, Zack was just looking at the two of them eagerly._

"Raopia supports, and his skill gives 10000 power, next Dragonic Waterfall's skill, when he attacks, he gets 3000 power, plus another 10000 when I discard a grade 3 kagero unit." Tom declared for his final attack.

"Can't guard this." Max thought.

"Twin Drive check...the second check, critical trigger." Tom revealed.

"Damage check...I lost." Max revealed.

"Ready fo another game?" Tom asked.

"Sure, i'm always up for a game against you." Max answered.

_the two of them prepaired for the next game, when suddenly..._

"Hey Tom!" The store clerk called

"Yeah?" Tom asked as he looked up

"I have something here that you might like." The clerk called again, as a new trial deck hit the counter.

_The clerk had snow white, spiky hair, normal hight and build, and a scar on his left check, his outfit was a green work shirt, and red pants with black stripes, his eyes were a deep blue._ Tom walked up to the counter, and took a look at the deck

"Boundless Samurai?" Tom read the title of the deck box.

"Yeah, its a trial deck, with the promotional clan for the new Cardfighting Disk system, the Virtue Samurai clan." The clerk stated happily.

"Cool, I'll buy a disk, if that's alright." Tom stated calmly.

"Okay, that's $25.47, plus $3.00 tax." The clerk rang up.

"Okay, can you put that on my tab?" Tom asked.

"Sure, you're always on time for you tab, and take the deck anyway, remember that cardfighters always grow more powerfull by testing out various clans." The clerk responded.

"Thanks Kyle." Tom said as he took the disk and deck.

"No problem." Kyle said with a quick smile

_Just as Tom returned to his seat, and started another game with Max, two people entered the shop, one was female with long blue hair, saphire eyes, and a kind, nervous expression, the boy next to her has brilliant red eyes, and spiky orange hair, they both had the same combination of red shirt and blue jeans with white shoes. The two of them took a seat, and just stared at the rest of the shop._

"So, Greg, why did you bring me here?" The girl asked.

"Well, Megan, I'm sure you wanted to join a team, and so do I, so if someone comes around and asks us, lets just say yes." Greg answered.

"Alright, but that doesn't seem like a good idea to just say yes like we're desperate." Megan agreed slightly.

"well, no one took us up on our offers to join our team, and yes we are a little desperate." Greg said, losing his patience slightly.

_Max couldn't help but overhear what Megan and Greg were talking about, and walked up to them._

"Hey, excuse me." Max said.

"Yes?" Greg asked.

"I was wondering if you two would like to join our team?" Max asked.

"We'd be honored." Megan said excitedly.

_Tom walked up to Max, as he heard what the three of them were talking about._

"Max, they have to prove their worth by beating one of us, that's the rule we agreed on, remember?" Tom asked.

"Oh, we intend to, how about a Tagfight?" Greg asked.

"Sure, its been a while since I was in one, I'm Tom Toshiki, and this is Max Suzugamorri." Tom introduced.

"A pleasure, I'm Megan Sendou, and my cousin Greg Katsuragi." Megan introduced.

_Megan and Greg made space for Tom and Max at the table, then all four players placed their vanguards down._

"Alright, are you all ready?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, lets start." Megan, Max, and Greg all called out.

"Lets begin then." Tom stated with a slight smile.

"Stand up, Vanguard." All four players declared

_The image of Cray is a beautiful plateau, with big mountains covered in alge, beyond the bright blue sky, where the images of several moons that orbit the planet_

"Frontline Revenger Claudas (**5000**)." Max revealed.

_Max became a purple haired warrior, who wears the black armor of shadow paladin, he has a visor on his forehead, and wheres a red cape._

"Blaujunger (**5000**)." Greg revealed.

_Greg became a blue gundam like robot, it holds a blaster in its right arm, and a shield in its left._

"Red Pulse Dracokid (**4000**)." Tom revealed.

_Tom became a black dragon with a white mane, it has two blasters, one on each hand, and its feet are mechanical._

"Desire Jewel Knight Heloise (**5000**)." Megan revealed.

_Megan became a blond haired girl, wearing blue leather armor, she also wears gauntlets, white on the left, silver on the right._

"Okay, Royal Paladin and Nova Grappler, this should be an interesting match." Tom thought.

"No way, these new comers are challenging the best cardfighters at this shop to a tagfight?" A random store goer goes.

"Holy crap, lets watch this." The guy next to him stated.

_The croud started to form, because they were interested in the fight._

"Okay, I'll go first, I ride Blaupanzer (**6000**)." Greg announced.

_Greg's vanguard became a stronger robot, his armor's more inforced, and his blaster was upgraded, his shield is also part blaster, and his legs have jet packs_

"My vanguard gets 2000 power (**8000**), and I add Blaukluger to my hand, next I call Dancing Wolf (**7000**). I end my turn." Greg decided.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 1/0/1**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Red Pulse Dracokid - Blaupanzer, Dancing Wolf**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Frontline Revenger Claudas - Desire Jewel Knight Heloise, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn." Max stated as he drew.

"I ride Sacrilege Revenger Berith (**7000**), and Claudas moves back." Max informed.

_Max's vanguard transformed into a silver armored knight, it rides a silver armored horse, and its weapon of choice is a scythe. The frontilne revenger appeared behind this brutal looking creature._

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 1/0/1**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Red Pulse Dracokid - Blaupanzer, Dancing Wolf**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Frontline Revenger Claudas, Sacrilege Revenger Berith - Desire Jewel Knight Heliose, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn then." Megan said as she drew.

"After this, Tom will have the first attack, still, I want to see her playstyle." Max thought.

"I ride Jewel Knight Prizmy (**7000**), Heliose moves." Megan declared.

_Megan's vanguard changed into a snow leopard in blue armor, the armor had a red gem in the center of the chestplate. The white haired girl appeared out of the way to prove herself in this battle_

"Its your turn." Megan said, addressing Tom.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - Damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 1/0/1**

**0/0/0 - counterblast -0/0/0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Red Pulse Dracokid - Blaupanzer, Dancing Wolf**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Desire Jewel Knight Heliose**

**Frontline Revenger Claudas, Sacrilege Revenger Berith - Jewel Knight Prizmy, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn, draw." Tom stated as he drew.

"I got to be ready, Kagero players are really tough to beat." Greg thought.

"I ride Bahr (**8000**), Dracokid moves." Tom decided.

_The little dragon teleported out of the way for a blue demon in bulky red armor, the demon is holding a black sword._

"I call Raopia (**6000**), and with support from him, Bahr attacks, Raopia's skill makes his boost 10000 (**18000**)." Tom explained.

"I don't guard." Greg informed.

"Drive check (**Gattling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**23000**), and I draw." Tom revealed.

_Bahr dashed toward Blaupanzer, readied his sword, and then slashed the blue robot across the chest. The robot staggered backwords, as the shock of the slash entered its body._

"Damage check (**King of Sword - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"That ends my turn." Tom said unable to do anything else.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**6/5/11 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 1/0/1**

**0/0/0 - soul - 1/0/1**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - empty, empty**

**Lizard Soldier Raopia, The Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Blaupanzer, Dancing Wolf**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Desire Jewel Knight Heliose**

**Frontline Revenger Claudas, Sacrilege Revenger Berith - Jewel Knight Primy, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and ride Blaukluger (**9000**)." Greg announced.

_Greg's vanguard changed into a ligter armored robot holding a green energy sword._

"He gets 1000 power for Blaupanzer being in the soul (**10000**), and next I call Brutal Jack (**11000**), Tough Boy (**8000**), and Eisenkugel (**10000**)." Greg declared.

"He just rushed heavily, obviously he wants to finish the game early." One of the spectators said to his friend.

"Brutal Jack's counterblast releases his restraint, and I attack Bahr with Eisenkugel supported by Tough Boy, his skill grants 2000 power (**20000**)." Greg informed.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Dragon Monk Goku - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Next I'm swinging in with my vanguard supported by Dancing Wolf (**17000**)." Greg declared again.

"Bring it on." Tom smirked.

"Drive trigger check (**Asura Kaiser - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

_Greg and Tom's vanguards clashed swords, but it was clear that bahr was out powered by this robot._

"Damage check (**Dragon Armored Knight - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Since that attack went through, Blaukluger's skill lets me unflip one card in the damage zone, and now here comes Brutal Jack (**11000**)." Greg declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Dragon Monk Genjo - heal trigger**), I recover one damage." Tom revealed.

"You're a tough customer, but with my field like this, Raopia can't give you 10000 power anymore, and I end my turn." Greg smiled.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**6/5/11 - hand - 3/5/8**

**2/0/2 - damage - 1/0/1**

**0/0/0 - soul - 2/0/2**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 1/0/1**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - Eisenkugel, Tough Boy**

**Lizard Soldier Raopia, The Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Blaukluger, Dancing Wolf**

**Empty, empty - Brutal Jack, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Desire Jewel Knight Heliose**

**Frontline Revenger Claudas, Sacrilege Revenger Berith - Jewel Knight Prizmy, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn now." Max said as he drew.

"So, how's he going to attack me?" Megan thought.

"From the light that is darkness, my avatar's born, I ride Blaster Dark Revenger (**9000**)." Max declared as he put some spin on the card.

_Max's vanguard transformed into a black armored knight with a red cape, the sword shares a simmilar pattern of black and blue to the armor itself._

"I call Transit Revenger Masquerade (**7000**) and Nullity Revenger Masquerade (**9000**)." Max informed.

"Blaster Dark." Megan repeated as she starred at the card.

"Masquerade attacks, his skill grants him 3000 power (**10000**)." Max declared.

"I dont guard...Damage check (**Linking Jewel Knight Tilda - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Blaster Dark Revenger attacks with the support of Claudas (**14000**)." Max declared

"I don't guard." Megan insisted.

"Drive check (**Grim Revenger - critical trigger**) 5000 to the standing Masquerade (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Max revealed.

_Blaster Dark showed no mercy to the snow leopard, as he jumped in the air, then came down towards her, and slashed her twice in the chest._

"Damage check (**Flashing Jewel Knight Iseult - no trigger**) second check (**Jewel Knight Hirumi - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I recover one point." Megan revealed.

"Masquerade attacks, and he gets 3000 power (**17000**)." Max declared

"Rachelle will guard that (**total defense 22000**)." Megan countered.

"I end my turn." Max decided.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**6/4/10 - hand - 4/4/8**

**2/0/2 - damage - 1/2/3**

**0/1/1 - soul - 2/0/2**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 1/0/1**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - Eisenkugel, Tough Boy**

**Lizard Soldier Raopia, The Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Blaukluger, Dancing Wolf**

**Empty, empty - Brutal Jack, empty**

**Empty, Nullity Revenger Masquerade - empty, Desire Jewel Knight Heliose**

**Frontline Revenger Claudas, Blaster Dark Revenger - Jewel Knight Prizmy, empty**

**Empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade - empty, empty**

"My turn now." Megan said as she drew.

"Intense, who knew these two were as good as Max and Tom, well I guess you have to be, if you want to join their team." Kyle thought as he looked on at the battle

"Dogmatize Jewel Knight Sybill ride (**8000**)." Megan called.

_A silver armored female warrior holding a silver book appeared in replace of the snow leopard, she wears glasses, and the book's front and back covers glow an emerald green._

"Counterblast, I superrior call Security Jewel Knight Arwen to the back row (**6000**)." Megan explained.

"Now I know she's palnning something, but what." Max thought.

"I call Shellie (**7000**), and Tracie (**9000**)." Megan decided.

"Royal Paladins lend each other their strength, Heliose supports Shellie and I attack Nullity Revenger Masquerade, Shellie gets another 3000 power with her skill (**15000**)." Megan declared.

"So long." Max said as he sent the card to the damage zone.

"With support from Arwen, Sybill attacks Blaster Dark Revenger (**14000**)." Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Max decided.

"Drive check (**Jewel Knight Noble Stinger - critical trigger**) I give the power to Tracie (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Megan revealed.

_Sybill created a very powerfull spell that surged from the book, and struck Blaster Dark's upper body, a second wave went through, and hit his lower body._

"Damage check (**Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter - no trigger**), second check (**Revenger of Darness Rugos - no** **trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Tracie attacks, her skill grants her 3000 power (**17000**)." Megan declared.

"Healing Revenger will guard that (**total defense 19000**)." Max countered.

"I end my turn." Megan reluctantly stated.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**6/3/9 - hand - 4/3/7**

**2/2/4 - Damage -1/2/3**

**0/1/1 - soul - 2/1/3**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 1/1/2**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - Eisenkugel, Tough Boy**

**Lizard Soldier Raopia, The Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Blaukluger, Dancing Wolf**

**Empty, empty - Brutal Jack, empty**

**Empty, empty - Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, Desire Jewel Knight Heliose**

**Frontline Revenger Claudas, Blaster Dark Revenger - Dogmatize Jewel Knight Sybill, Security Jewel Knight Arwen**

**Empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade - Fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie, empty**

"Draw, and ride Prowling Dragon Striken (**10000**)." Tom declared.

_Bahr glew red, then transformed into a black dragon with red wings, it stood 20 feet in the air._

"It's first skill restraint, next I call Joka (**6000**), and Kimnara (**6000**), counterblast, I send Kimnara to the soul, and I retire Dancing Wolf, Joka gets 3000 power (**9000**), and I call Berserk Dragon, counterblast, I retire Eisenkugel, and Joka gets another 3000 power (**12000**)." Tom decided.

"He has to be kidding, he just got a 21k row with just 2 counterblasts." A third spectator went.

"With support from Joka, berserk Dragon attacks your vanguard (**21000**)." Tom declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Battleraiser - stand trigger**) I stand Brutal Jack." Greg informed.

"I end my turn." Tom decided.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**3/3/6 - hand - 4/3/7**

**2/2/4 - damage - 2/2/4**

**1/1/2 - soul - 2/1/3**

**2/0/2 - counterblast - 1/1/2**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - empty, Tough Boy**

**Lizard Soldier Raopia, Prowling Dragon Striken - Blaukluger, empty**

**Demonic Dragon Madonna Joka, Berserk Dragon - Brutal Jack, empty**

**Empty, empty -Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, Desire Jewel Knight Heliose**

**Frontline Revenger Claudas, Blaster Dark Revenger - Dogmatize Jewel Knight Sybill, Security Jewel Knight Arwen**

**Empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade - Fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie, empty**

"Stand and draw." Greg announced.

"Alright, I don't know what Striken can do, but Tom didn't attack with him because he has restraint like Brutal Jack, but why didnt he release it?" Greg thought.

"Looks like he's trying to figure Striken out, too bad he won't, and even if I do use his second skill, he has one more skill that's more dangerous than the other two." Tom thought, as he looked at his hand.

"Alright, defnder of Cray burst forth to create a better world, I ride Mond Blaukluger (**11000**)." Greg called out.

_The blue robot transformed his armor became green, more heavily armored, golden wings on its back, and carries a sword on his right hand._

"Brutal Jack's counterblast releases his restraint, and I call Mars Blaukluger (**9000**), and another Dancing Wolf (**7000**)." Greg decided

"Interesting formation he has, too bad he can't continue his vanguard's onslaught." Tom thought.

"I attack Berserk Dragon with Mars Blaukluger (**9000**)." Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Tom responded, then sent the card to the drop zone.

"I support Mond Blaukluger with Dancing Wolf, and attack Striken (**20000**)." Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Tom responded again.

"Twin drive (**Blau Dunkelheit - no trigger**) second check (**Fighting Battleship Prometheus - critical trigger**) alright the power over to Mars Blaukluger (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Greg revealed.

_Mond Blaukluger raised a focal laser in Striken's face, than fired, the explosion was so strong, that striken fell backwards, but was able to get up, and now stands like Kamodo Dragon._

"Damage check (**Dragon Dancer Monica - Draw trigger**) 5000 to Striken (**15000**) and I draw, second check (**Dragon** **Monk Genjo - heal trigger**) I give another 5000 to my vanguard (**20000**), and I recover one point of damage." Tom revealed.

"Mars Blaukluger's counterblast, since my vanguard hit your vanguard, he gets to stand up." Greg explained.

"And Tough Boy's still standing, so this attack is at full strength." Max thought.

With support from Tough Boy, Mars Blaukluger attacks your vanguard (**22000**)." Greg declared.

I guard with Gattling Claw (**25000**)." Tom countered.

"Brutal Jack doesn't have the power to break through, so I end my turn." Greg explained.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**3/3/6 - hand - 4/3/7**

**4/2/6 - damage - 2/2/4**

**1/1/2 - soul - 3/1/4**

**2/0/2 - counterblast -2/1/3**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - Mars Blaukluger, Tough Boy**

**Lizard Soldier Raopia, Prowling Dragon Striken - Mond Blaukluger, Dancing Wolf**

**Demonic Dragon Madonna Joka, empty - Brutal Jack, empty**

**Empty, empty - Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, Desire Jewel Knight Heliose**

**Frontline Revenger Claudas, Blaster Dark Revenger - Dogmatize Jewel Knight Sybill, Security Jewel Knight Arwen**

**Empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade - Fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie, empty**

"Stand and draw." Max called out.

"Max built his deck around Dragruler, I wonder how he's perfected it?" Tom thought.

"Shadow Paladins, only jerks play that clan." Megan thought.

"Despair, then sprawl to the ground, and sip bitter water, I ride Illusory Revenger Mordred Phantom (**11000**)." Max declared.

_Dark energy enveloped Blaster Dark, and he transformed into a white haired elf in black armor, he rides a dark furred Pegasus._

"I call Dorint (**6000**), Claudas' counterblast sends him to the soul, and I supperior call Blaster Dark Revenger (**9000**)." Max informed.

"Now he can do that combo." Tom thought.

"Blaster Dark's counter blast, so long as I have a 'Revenger' vanguard, I can retire Tracie, Dorint's skill unflips one card in the damage zone." Max explained.

"Cutting that intercept was a smart move, but still what could he be planning?" Greg thought.

"I call Eloquence Revenger Gron (**4000**)." Max decided.

"So that's it." Megan thought.

"Masquerade attacks Shellie, his skill gives 3000 power to this attack (**10000**)." Max declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

"With support from Gron, and his soul blast, Mordred Phantom attacks Sybill, Mordred's skill adds an additional 2000 power (**23000**)." Max declared

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

"Twin drive (**Freezing Revenger - draw trigger**) 5000 to Blaster Dark (**14000**), and I draw, second check (**Revenger of** **Darkness Mac-Lir - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

_Riding on his black furred Pegasus, Mordred raised his sword, and slashed Sybill with a force greater than a steam engine._

"Damage check (**Leading Jewel Knight Salome - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"With support from Dorint, Blaster Dark attacks your vanguard (**20000**)." Max declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Flashing Jewel Knight Iseult - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"That's the end of my turn." Max Informed.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**3/4/7 - hand - 4/3/7**

**4/2/6 - Damage - 2/4/6**

**1/2/3 - soul - 3/1/4**

**2/2/4 - counterblast - 2/1/3**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - Mars Blaukluger, Tough Boy**

**Lizard Soldier Raopia, Prowling Dragon Striken - Mond Blaukluger, Dancing Wolf**

**Demonic Dragon Madonna Joka, empty - Brutal Jack, empty**

**Barrier Troop Revenger Dorint, Blaster Dark Revenger - empty, Desire Jewel Knight Heliose**

**Eloquence Revenger Gron, Illusory Revenger Mordred Phantom - Dogmatize Jewel Knight Sybill, Security Jewel Knight Arwen**

**Empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade - empty, empty**

"Alright, stand and draw." Megan announced.

"Just three more damage, and we'll have a shot to become national champions." Megan thought.

"Intense, this fight is pretty awesome." One of the spectators said.

"If light is the path I walk, then let it be filled with nothing but happiness, I ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei (**11000**)." Megan declared.

_Megan's vanguard transformed into a blond haired maiden with a golden shield and an energy sword, her armor is a mix of royal paladin and gold paladin armor._

"I call Miranda (**9000**) and Julia (**10000**)." Megan informed.

"Looks like its an all out attack, as long as she doesn't get a critical trigger, I sould be able to survive this turn." Max thought.

"With support from Heliose, Miranda attacks Blaster Dark, she gains 2000 power with her skill (**16000**)." Megan declared.

"I don't guard guard." Max informed.

"Miranda gives 3000 to Julia (13000), and with support from Arwen, Ashlei attacks you vanguard, she gets 2000 power with her skill (19000)." Megan declared.

"Mac Lir will nullify that." Max countered.

"Twin drive (**Devoting Jewel Knight Tabitha - critical trigger**) I give all effects to Julia (**18000**), and the second check (**Jewel Knight Opt Harpist - stand trigger**) I give the 5000 to Julia (**23000**), and I stand Miranda." Megan revealed.

_Ashlei ran fast in order to slash Mordred, but a man indark armor, wearing a visor protected Mordred from harm._

"Miranda attacks, her skill gives her 2000 power (**11000**)." Megan declared.

"No guard, damage check (**Brunt Revenger Shadow Lancer - no trigger**)." Max revealed

"3000 to Julia, she attacks your vanguard (**26000**)." Megam declared.

_Tom was ready to throw some more cards in the guardian circle, but max put his hand on Tom's arm, then from the corner of his eye, he noticed max shaking his head._

"I don't guard, damage check (**Illusory Revenger Mordred Phantom - no trigger**) second check (**Dark Cloak Revenger** **Tartu - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Congrats, your part of the team now. Lets get ready for the shop tournament, and then regionals, alright?" Tom said then asked.

"Sure, can't wait." Megan said excitedly, as she and Greg walked to the counter to pick up some booster packs.

* * *

**A/n: this story is a remake of cardfight vanguard the next generation, it pains me to say this, but I will be deleting that story, so to any followers of that story, please change direction to this story, and hopefully it'll be better than that story ever was.**


	2. zack's interesting challenge

**Zack's Interesting Challenge**

* * *

_Its the following Monday after Tom and Max finally formed their team, and they have been meeting frequently (every 24 hours or so). Zack got up, and got ready for school, then both Zack and Tom got into Tom's car, and ne drove Zack to school._

"Remember Zack, Dad'll pick you up from school today." Tom said after Zack got out of the car.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Zack said as Tom drove off.

_As Zack started walking up to the building, he was confronted by his best friend, Dan Shinjou._

_Dan has short, purple hair, his eyes are the same color, and his outfit looks like a green martial arts uniform._

"So Zack, are we going to enter the shop tournament?" Dan asked him.

"I don't know, Tom recently got two new members, and they're pretty strong, so it could be tough." Zack admitted.

"Oh really, darn, well, it was nice to dream of going to regionals." Dan said, almost like he was disappointed.

_The two of them entered their firat class of the day, the room was an average sized room, Marker board at the front of the room, teacher's desk infront of the board, amd at least 3ft away, were the desks, they were lined up 3 by 5 and looked like they could fit a high school student._

_Zack and Dan took their seats next to each other, then took out their supplies for the class. Two and a half minutes later, the rest of the class came in. Followed by the teacher, the teacher himself was slightly fat, with a bald patch at the top of his head, he also wears a black, one piece, buisness suit. A kid was standing next to him, he wss about Zack's hight, he had light dark skin, a small afro, wore a white shirt with dark pants, and when Zack stared at him, the kid atarted to look down at the ground in an attempt to keep himself from crying._

"Good morning class." The teacher said.

"Good morning Mr. Medows." The class said in unison (**geez, Zexal reference much**)

"Class, I have a new student to introduce you to." Mr. Medows said, as the class stared at

"This is Koyoku Tenshi, greet him with the same respect as you would each other." Mr. Medows said as Koyoku took a seat in the back row. The class continued like normal, until the bell rang

_Durring the break, Zack and Dan were on the bench in the playground, play testing the changes they made to their decks._

"With a boost from Hisen, Dragonic Descendant attacks Amon, I soul blast for another 5000 power (**37000**)." Zack declared.

"I nullify that with March rabbit of Nightmareland (**perfect defence**)." Dan countered.

"Twin drive check (**Eradicator Kid Hayate - stand trigger**) I give all the effects to Hisen (**11000**), second check (**Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to my vanguard (**47000, 2 critical**)." Zack revealed.

_The dragon swung its sword, but the rabbit with the pocket watch memorized it._

"Looks like your attack failed." Dan said, feeling good at what he did.

"Limit break, by discarding 3 cards from my hand, I can stand Dragonic Descendent, and he gets 1 critical (**3critical**)." Zack explained.

"Drats." Dan said

"And once again, I support Descendent with Hisen, and soul blast for another 5000 power (**47000**)." Zack declared

"Oh no, I can't guard this one." Dan thought

_Dan checked his damage, but he didn't get a single trigger._

"Oh man, I was destroyed." Dan said.

"You almost beat me this time, what's that make us, 2-2 now?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, but I won't lose next time." Dan promised.

_The two friends had a great laugh, and then took their lunch out to eat. As the two friends finished their lunch, they heard some sniffiling from behind a tree._

"Zack, we should see what's going on." Dan said.

"Yeah." Zack agreed.

_The two friends walked to the tree, and saw Koyoku starring at a deck case, and crying._

"Koyoku, are you okay?" Dan asked.

_Koyoku didn't say a think, he just shivered through apprehension._

"This guy's a little odd." Dan thought.

"Hey, is that your deck?" Zack asked, but the question seems to have made him sob even more.

"O-okay, Zack, I think we should get out of here." Dan urged

"No!" Zack snapped.

"But Zack." Dan repeated.

"I'm not going to just sit back and watch someone feel pain, and just feel helpless to not be able to help them." Zack countered.

"*Sigh*, fine." Dan surrendered.

"Koyoku, I challenge you to a cardfight." Zack declared.

"H-huh?" Koyoku looked up.

"Cardfight me, its the best way to undrrstand someone, and what they're going through." Zack explained.

"Al-Alright." Koyoku said.

The group of three went back to the bench, where Zack and Koyoku set their field's up.

"I'll redraw 2." Zack said.

"I'll redraw 3." Koyoku finished.

"Did his personality change?" Dan thought as the two combatants finished their redraw.

"Stand up, my vanguard." Zack said at the same time as Koyoku

"Stand up vanguard." Koyoku said at the same time as Zack

_The two fighters found themselves floating on clouds, the sky around them was a heavenly blue._

"Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon (**5000**)." Zack revealed

_Zack became a blood red dracokid, holding a sword of lightning_

"Crimson Heart Nahas (**5000**)." Koyoku revealed

_Koyoku became an angel, with crimson hair in a ponytail, blazing hot wings, she wears a white dress with black gloves and boots, she also wears a gold pendant around her neck, her sword is clear._

"Angel Feathers, interesting." Dan thought.

"I'll go first, draw, I ride Tender Pigeon (**6000**), Nahas moves." Koyoku started off.

_Koyoku's vanguard transformed into a pure pink Pigeon, that wheres a nurse's hat. The first vanguard appeared on the left side._

"I end my turn." Koyoku informed.

**Zack - Koyoku**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Crimson Heart Nahas**

**Empty, Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon - Tender Pigeon, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empy**

"Alright, draw, I ride Eradicator Demolition Dragon (**7000**), Strike Dagger moves." Zack informed.

_Zack's vanguard transformed into a golden dragon that generated lightning, the red dragon moved out to the side whne he appeared._

"Demolition Dragon attacks (**7000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Koyoku responded.

"Drive check (**Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon -no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

_the dragon roared, and as he did, lightning rained down, and struck the pigeon._

"Damage check (**Celestial Landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) I draw one card." Koyoku revealed.

"A deck mixed between the full and sub clans, this kid could be the thrid member we've been looking for." Dan thought.

"I end my turn." Zack informed.

**Zack - Koyoku**

**6 - Hand - 6**

**0 - Damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Crimson Heart Nahas**

**Empty, Eradicator Demolition Dragon - Tender Pigeon, empty**

**Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon, empty - empty, empty**

"Alright, stand and draw." Koyoku called out

"Before you take your turn, can I ask you something?" Dan asked.

"U-uh sure." Koyoku answered.

"Why do you play Angel Feathers?" Dan asked

Koyoku looked at the table in sadness, then started speaking.

"It was three years ago, when I started playing vanguard, my sister started teaching me how to play this clan, several weeks later, I ve gotton really good with this deck, and she said we were ready to form a team, but she had to go to school, because she was studying to become a nurse, on her way from school, she got in a car accident, a drunk driver stole her life from me, and my family." Koyoku explained.

"So that's why you use Angel Feather, in memory of your sister." Dan realized.

"Yeah, this is her deck, so, in a way, its like she's my guardian angel." Koyoku said as he drew.

"I ride Crimson Drive Aphrodite (**9000**)." Koyoku declared

_Koyoku's vanguard transformed from bird, to an angel, with short red hair, and burning red wings, she wears glasses, and wears a silver outfit with a nurse's outfit._

"I call Baruch (**7000**), Nahas' skill, I send Nahas, amd Baruch in the soul, supperior ride, crimson angel that decides fate, my avatar has descended to aid the sick, Crimson Impact Metatron (**10000**)." Koyoku declared.

_A shining light appeared around the red haired angel, transforming her. She now has long blue hair, and her weapon is a spear, her wings are a darker shade of red then the other crimson angel's. Her boots were black, and almost went up to her knees, her skird was Burgundy, and the top was part was black._

"I call Kiriel (**10000**), Thousand Ray Pegasus (**6000**) and Lightning Charger (**6000**)." Koyoku decided.

"Interesting formation so far." Dan thought.

"With support from Lightning Charger, and his soul blast, Kiriel attacks your vanguard (**25000**)." Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"With support from Pegasus, Metatron attacks your vanguard (**16000**)." Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard." Zack informed.

"Twin drive, first check (**Battle Cupid Nociel - no trigger**) second check (**Critical Hit Angel - critical trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard (**21000, 2 critical**)." Koyoku revealed.

_Metatron flew silently in the air, she looked at the golden dragon with contempt in her eyes, then launched her staff at the dragon. The intensity of the throw caused the dragon to fall back slightly._

"Damage check (**Eradicator Dragonic Descendent - no trigger**), second check (**Worm Toxic Eradicator Seiobo - heal** **trigger**) I recover one point of damage." Zack revealed.

"I end my turn." Koyoku informed.

**Zack - Koyoku**

**6 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Eradicator Demolition Dragon - Crimson Impact Metatron, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon, empty - Circular Saw Kiriel, Lightning Charger**

"Strange, all that sadness dissapeared, its like he's a new person, either its Zack's charm, or this guy has too much passion for his own good." Dan thought.

"Stand and draw." Zack called.

"Anyway, based on the unit behind the vanguard, Koyoku has a great chance of attacking for high power." Dan continued to think.

"I ride Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan (**9000**), and I call Hisen (**6000**), Thunder Boom Dragon (**10000**), and Spark Rain Dragon (**9000**)." Zack decided.

_From dragon to human, Zack's vanguard changed into a boy wearing dragon scaled armor, and carries a sword made of dragon bone. A red dragon in ble armor appeared behind him, to his right, a red demonic looking dragon shown itself, and on the left, a blue dragon in red lightning armor appeared._

"*Sigh*, there goes Zack, rushing early again." Dan thought.

"Thunder Boom Dragon attacks Kiriel (**10000**)." Zack declared.

"Celestial Landing Pegasus will guard that (**total defense 15000**)." Koyoku countered.

"With support from Hisen, Zuitan attacks your vanguard (**15000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Koyoku insisted.

"Drive check (**Eradicator Dragon Mage - draw trigger**) 5000 to Spark Rain (**14000**), and I draw." Zack revealed.

_Metatron and Zuitan ran towards each other, but Zuitan was too fast, and slashed her from the side._

"Damage check (**Burst Shot Bethnael - no trigger**)." Koyoku revealed.

"Zuitan's skill, I don't have any damage to flip over but I'll soul charge anyway." Zack explained.

Soul charge: Lightning Fist Eradicator Dui - no trigger

"And finally, with the support of Strike Dagger, Spark Rain attacks your vanguard, his skill adds another 3000 power (**22000**)." Zack declared.

"Damage check (**Crimson Mind Baruch - no trigger**)." Koyoku revealed.

"I end my turn." Zack informed

**Zack - Koyoku**

**5 - hand - 3**

**2 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Eradicator Thunder Boom Dragon - empty, empty**

**Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen, Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan - Crimson Impact Metatron, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon, Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon - Circular Saw Kiriel, Lighning Charger.**

"Stand and draw." Koyoku called out.

"I call Million Ray Pegasus (**9000**), and Doctroid Micros (**6000**)." Koyoku called out.

"His formation just got scarier." Dan thought.

"First Micros' skill, I send the top card of my deck to the damage zone, and both of my Pegasus get 2000 power (**Million Ray 11000, Thousand Ray 8000**), next I use Baruch's skill, by turning her face down in the damage zone, my vanguard gets another 3000 power (**13000**)." Koyoku explained.

**Unit sent to the damage zone: Thousand Ray Pegasus**

"So much power in one turn, we need to get this kid on our team." Dan thought.

"Now, Metatron Limit Break." Koyoku called out.

"What!?" Zack asked.

"I send Micros and Lightning Charger in the damage zone, to supperior call Lightning Charger (**6000**), and Thousand Ray Pegasus (**6000**), and that's not all." Koyoku informed.

"Yeah, your first Thousand Ray gets and Million Ray get another 2000 power each card sent to the damage zone (**Thousand Ray 10000, Million Ray 13000**)." Zack stated

"With support from Thousand, Million Ray attacks Thunder Boom Dragon (**19000**)." Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard." Zack said, as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Thousand Ray Pegasus, Metatron attacks your vanguard, and since I am, Metatron gets another 3000 (**26000**)." Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard." Zack stated again.

"Twin drive (**Critical Hit Angel - critical trigger**) the power to Kiriel (**15000**), the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**) second check (**Chief Nurse Shamsel - no trigger**)." Koyoku revealed.

_Clashing weapons once again, Metatron quickly takes the edge, and deals a swift blow to Zuitan._

"Damage check (**Eradicator Dragon Mage - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**15000**), and I draw, second check (**Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"With support from Lightning Charger, and his soul blast, Kiriel attacks yoir vanguard (**26000**)." Koyoku declared.

"Yellow Gem and Dragonic Deathscythe will guard that (**total defense 30000**)." Zack countered.

"I end my turn, and during the end phase, I choose one unit from the damage zone, and place it back in the deck." Koyoku stated.

**Zack - Koyoku**

**4 - hand - 4**

**4 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**Empty, empty - Million Ray Pegasus, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen, Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan - Crimson Impact Metatron, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon, Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon - Circular Saw Kiriel, Lightning Charger**

"This is one back and forth match." Dan thought.

"Stand and draw." Zack called out.

"Hey Koyoku." Dan called.

"Yeah?" Koyoku asked.

"I was wondering, do you mind joining our team?" Dan asked again.

"Only if this guy wins." Koyoku answered.

"Sweet, now Zack has a reason to win, and that'll give him the edge he needs." Dan thought.

"Ride the Vanguard, hot blooded, scarlet dragon. Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon (**11000**)." Zack called out.

_From man back to dragon, Zack's vanguard became a bright red dragon, holding a sword made of thunder in its hand._

"I call Vowing Sword Dragon (**11000**), and Red River Dragoon (**8000**)." Zack called out.

"Now that Zack has a a new column, this turn will get messy." Dan thought.

"With support from Red River, my rearguard Vowing Sword attacks Million Ray Pegasus (**19000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard that." Koyoku informed, as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Hisen, my vanguard attacks Metatron, his skill gives him 2000 power (**19000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard that." Koyoku informed

"Twin drive (**Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical trigger**) I give 5000 to Spark Rain (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Worm Toxic Eradicator Seiobo - heal trigger**) 5000 to Spark Rain (**19000**), and I recover one point." Zack revealed.

_Vowing Sword roared, and as it did, the lightning struck Metatron, and caused her to fall to the clouded floor._

"Damage check (**Celestial Landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, (**15000**) and I draw, second check (**Sunny Smile Angel - heal trigger**) I give another 5000 to my vanguard (**20000**), and I recover one point." Koyoku revealed.

"With the support of Strike Dagger, Spark Rain attacks, his skill adds another 3000 (**27000**)." Zack declared.

"I guard with Critical Hit Angel (**total defense 30000**)." Koyoku countered.

"I end my turn." Zack informed.

**Zack - Koyoku**

**4 - hand - 3**

**3 - damage - 5**

**3 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**Red River Dragoon, Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon - empty, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen, Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon - Crimson Impact Metatron, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon, Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon - Circular Saw Kiriel, Lightning Charger**

"Alright stand and draw." Koyoku stated.

"Just one more turn, please get Zack through one more turn." Dan thought

"I call Iron Heart Mastema (**8000**)." Koyoku decided.

"And he just called it infront of the perfect booster." Dan thought.

"Metatron's limit break, Mastema and Lightning Charger go to the damage zone, and I supperior call them back to the field, and because I did that, both Thousand Ray get +4000 (**10000**)." Koyoku explained.

"Oh no." Dan thought

"With support from Thousand Ray, Mastema attacks Spark Rain, I add 3000 because you have more damage then me (**21000**)." Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard that." Zack said,,as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Thousand Ray, Metatron attacks, and her skill gives her 3000 power (**23000**)." Koyoku declared.

"I won't guard that." Zack stated calmly

"Twin drive (**Sunny Smile Angel - heal trigger**) 5000 to Kiriel (**15000**), and I recover one, second check (**Critical Hit** **Angel - critical trigger**) 5000 to Kiriel (**20000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Koyoku declared.

_Metatron and Vowing Sword Dragon clashed weapons again, and this time, Metatron struckmthe dragon in victory._

"Damage check (**Eradicator Dragon Mage - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw, second check (**Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"With support from Lightning Charger, Kiriel attacks, I soul blast for another 5000 power (**31000**)." Koyoku declared.

"Sieobo, and Yellow Gem will guard that (**36000**)." Zack countered.

"I end my turn." Koyoku informed.

**Zack - Koyoku**

**3 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 3**

**Red River Dragoon, Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon - Iron Heart Mastema, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen, Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon -Crimson Impact Metatron, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon, empty - Circular Saw Kiriel, Lightning Charger.**

"Looks like you're joining our team." Zack said.

"What are you talking about?" Koyoku asked.

"This is the final turn." Zack called out.

"Oh boy, there he goes again." Dan thought as he rolled his eyes.

"I stand and draw. Powerful, ancient dragon, trace the ancestry of your form and strength and swoop down the Earth again! Break Ride! Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant (**11000**)!" Zack called out

_Transforming, the dragon became heavily armored, and carries a golden sword in his left hand, its head is simmilar to Dragonic Overlord's._

"Vowing Sword Dragon's break ride skill, I retire Mastema, and my vanguard gets 10000 power (**21000**)." Zack started.

"What. Oh man." Koyoku said as he rerired his rearguard.

"Especial counterblast, for this turn, my vanguard gets another 5000 power (**26000**), and I call Zuitan (**9000**)." Zack explained.

"What's the point, all he needs is his vanguard's attack." Dan thought.

"With support from Hisen, Descendant attacks, I soul blast for another 5000 power (**37000**)." Zack declared.

"I nullify it with Aniel (**perfect defense**)." Koyoku countered, unaware that dan just facepalmed himself.

"Twin drive (**Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon - no trigger**) second check (**Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical** **trigger**) I give the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), and 5000 to Zuitan (**14000**)." Zack decided.

_Descendant ran towards the scarlet feathered angel, but a blue feathered angel shielded her from the force of the attack._

"Wait, why give the critical to a nullified attack?" Koyoku asked.

"Because,of my vanguard's limit break, by discarding 3 cards, my vanguard gets to stand up, amd get plus one critical (**3 critical**)." Zack explained

"Zack has the chance for three more attacks, and he knows which units to go with." Dan thought.

"With support from Red River, Vowing Sword attacks your vanguard (**19000**)." Zack declared.

"I guard that with Sunny Smile (**20000**)." Koyoku countered.

"With support from Strike Dagger, Zuitan attacks your vanguard (**19000**)." Zack declared.

"Critical hit will guard that (**20000**)." Koyoku countered again.

"Dragonic Descendent attacks (**26000**)." Zack declared

"I don't guard this." Koyoku said after looking at his hand.

"Twin drive (**Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical trigger**) second check (**Eradicator Demolition Dragon - no** **trigger**)." Zack revealed.

_Descendent struck Metatron, and she dissapeared from the battlefield, as the last 2 cards flew from Koyoku's deck to the damage zone._

"You're pretty good, so would you like to join our team?" Zack asked.

"O-okay, as long as we can have fun together." Koyoku said after cleaning up his deck.

"Great, the shop tournament is on Saturday, lets work hard to win it." Zack said with a goofy smile.

_The newly formed team headed back to the classrom,and continued their school work. After school, Kai picked Zack up, and the two of them went home._

* * *

**A/n: Koyoku is a rp character of my best friend, code name: Goldfire, his appearence is what my friend looked like ten years ago, character behavior is all his idea, so please do not ask to borrow him for your stories, because i will just say no.**


	3. Demons And Police

**Demons and Police**

_Throughout the rest of the week, Team Samurai Dragon, has met constantly, discussing stratagies for the shop tournament, while at school, Zack has been talking with Dan and Koyoku about thwir line-up for each round, and finally on the day of the tournament, Zack got up earlier than he usually does, and Tom finds that really odd._

"Zack where are you going?" Tom asked him.

"I'm meeting friends at the cardshop, okay?" Zack asked in turn.

"Okay, see you there then...wait did you just say friends?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'm entering the shop tournament." Zack answered.

"Oh, well good luck." Tom said.

"Thanks." Zack responded.

_The two brothers walked down to the shop tournament, where they entered their teammates, and waited for them to show up. An hour later, Max, Megan, and Greg came in the store, Dan and Koyoku arrived at the sametime, because Dan needed to show him how to get to the card shop._

"D-Dan, there's a lot of people h-here." Koyoku nervously stated.

"Its okay, you don't have to go first." Dan reassured him.

"Phew, thank you." Koyoku said.

_As the spectators and rest of the teams showed up, Kyle turned on the monitor, and showed up he pairings._

"Were in the 9-16 slots." Tom read.

"Sweet, Dan, we're in the 1-8 slots." Zack said happily,

"So that gives us a better chance of advancing to the finals." Dan thought.

"Alright, can I have your attention please?" Kyle asked as he spoke through the microphone.

"The shop tournament will now begin, if your team's not first for your block, then just wait your turn until your called up." Kyle explained.

"Looks like we're match number 2." Zack read.

"Then we just wait." Dan stated.

And so the match for the first round was back and forth, units being called, the strategies imployed allowed team 1 to dominate dominated team 2, 2 games to one,and now it's Zack's team's turn.

"Wow, those Nova Grapplers, Megacolony, and Gold paladins will be hard to deal with." Dan thought.

"Now its Team Underdog, consiting of Zack Toshiki, Dan Shinjou, and Koyoku Tenshi, vs Team Napoleon, who's members are Mike Mitsusada, Kelly Usui, and Sam Usui." Kyle stated.

"Dan, how about you go first?" Zack asked.

"Sure, I could use a warm up." Dan agreed.

_Dan walked up to the table, where he lowered the step stool for himself, hismopponent, was Sam Usui, who is basically a clone of Gui Usui._

"Lets make this a fun match." Sam said as he set his starting vanguard

"Sure, okay." Dan smirked as he did the same.

"If you're both ready, begin!" Kyle yelled.

"Stand up Vanguard." Both fighters yelled.

_The spirits of both fighters arrived on an abandoned golf course, the moon shines hazily in the night time, and the mansion has cracked paint, and a broken window._

"Larva Beast Zeal (**4000**)." Sam revealed

Sam's spirit changed into a grey skinned alien with an upside down 'y' over its upper body.

"Amon's Follower Fate Collector (**5000**)." Dan revealed.

_Dan transformed into a white haired demon in a superhero outfit, he holds two spears of energy in the palms of his hands._

"So, Dark Irregular vs Dimension Police, interesting." Tom thought

"I'll go first, I ride Yellow Bolt (**7000**), Fate Collector moves." Dan informed

_Dan's vanguard transformed into a man with shaggy yellow hair, and a yellow beard, the suit this guy wore was a sleek black. The white haired man appeared behind him._

"I call another Yellow Bolt (**7000**), then I rest my rearguard, and soul charge." Dan explained

**Soul charge: Demon Bike of the Witching Hour**

"I activate my vanguard's ability, I rest him, and soul charge." Dan explained again.

**Soul charge: Blue Dust**

"That ends my turn." Dan decided.

**Dan - Sam**

**4 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**2 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Yellow Bolt, empty - empty, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Yellow Bolt - Larva Beast Zeal, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn then." Sam said as he drew.

"Lets see, he just placed 2 cards in the soul on his first turn, Sam better end this fast, or else." Mike thought.

"I ride Eye of Destruction Zeal (**7000**)." Sam announced.

_Zeal just got a massive growth spurt, it became as tall as the empire state building._

"My vanguard gets 1000 power (**8000**), then I check the top 7 cards...I add a copy of Galactic Beast Zeal to my hand." Sam explained.

"Zeal's one of the harder vanguards to deal with." Zack thought.

"I call Karinroid Daisy (**8000**), and with support from Daisy, Zeal attacks your vanguard (**16000**)." Sam declared.

"I don't guard." Dan decided.

"Drive check (**Demonic Eye Monster Gorgon - critical trigger**). I give all the effects to my vanguard (**21000, 2** **critical**)." Sam revealed.

_The laser that came out of Zeal's eye, struck Yellow Bolt so hard, that he had to attempt to block it with both arms, and that failed._

"Damage check (**Amon's follower Psycic Waitress - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw, second check (**Emblem Master - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

"You're up." Sam informed.

**Dan - Sam**

**6 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 0**

**2 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Yellow Bolt, empty - empty, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Yellow Bolt - Eye of Destruction Zeal, Karinroid Daisy**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Alright, stand and draw." Dan announced.

"Oh man, Dan is going to lose." Koyoku thought.

"I ride Emblem Master (**9000**)." Dan called out

_Dan's vanguard changed again, this time into a purple tinged human with long blue-silver hair, his suit is purple, with orange lines on the side, and his shoulder pads are spiked._

"I call Vrykolakas (**6000**), and Blue Dust (**9000**)." Dan added.

"Ooh, now there's a rare card." Zack stated.

"Huh?" Koyoku asked him.

"Just pay attention, this card is pretty rare, and its great in most Dark Irregular decks." Zack explained.

"Yellow Bolt's skill, soul charge." Dan decided.

**Soul charge: Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour**

"With support from Vrykolakas, Blue Dust attacks Zeal (**15000**)." Dan declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Assault Monster Gunrock -no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

"Blue Dust's skill, soul charge." Dan explained.

**Soul charge: Cursed Doctor**

"With support from Fate Collector, Emblem Master attacks your vanguard (**14000**)." Dan declared.

"I don't guard." Sam responded.

"Drive check (**Hysteric Shirley -draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**19000**), and I draw." Dan revealed.

_Emblem Master generated a dangerous amount of energy, which surrounded and consumed Zeal, the fire generated from this covered the area for miles._

"Damage check (**Diamond Ace - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

"Emblem Master hit, so I soul charge

**Soul charge: Dark Knight of Nightmareland**

**Soul charge: Demon Bike of the Witching Hour**

**Soul charge: Prisoner Beast**

"8 cards in the soul already?" Sam asked shocked.

"Not to mention he has Shirley in his hand, for extra soul charging." Tom thought

"I end my turn." Dan stated.

**Dan - Sam**

**6 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 2**

**8 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Yellow Bolt, empty - empty, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Emblem Master - Eye of Destruction Zeal, Karinroid Daisy**

**Vrykolakas, Blue Dust - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." Sam stated.

"8 cards in the soul, Sam needs to get rid of Yellow Bolt, or Blue Dust so Dan won't be able to get 15 card soul." Zack thought.

"I ride Devorer of Planets Zeal (**9000**)." Sam declared.

_Zeal's body morphed, becoming beefier, and the red skin became grey, the heat it generated became hotter._

"Now your vanguard loses 3000 power (**Emblem Master 6000**), and my vanguard gets 1000 power (**10000**), and I call Gunrock (**8000**), and Daimarner (**7000**)." Sam decided.

"Vrykolakas' skill lets me supperior call Demon Chariot from the deck (**10000**)." Dan explained.

"With support from Daimarner, Gunrock attacks Blue Dust, since his power is 8000 or less, this unit gets 3000 power (**18000**)." Sam declared.

"I don't guard." Dan stated, as he sent the unit to the drop zone.

"With support from Daisy, Zeal attacks your vanguard (**18000**)." Sam declared.

"I don't guard." Dan decided.

"Drive check (**Original Saver Zero - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

_The over heated energy wave struck the human like monster, he couldn't duck for cover as he was blasted away._

"Damage check (**Blitzritter - critical trigger**)." Dan revealed.

"I end my turn." Sam decided.

**Dan - Sam**

**6 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 2**

**8 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Yellow Bolt, Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour - Assault Monster Gunrock, Dimensional Robo Daimarner**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Emblem Master - Devorer of Planets Zeal, Karinroid Daisy**

**Vrykolakas, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn then, stand and draw." Dan informed.

"Yeah, Dan, you got this." Zack stated happily.

"From the pits of the under world from whence you came, come forth and lead this charge, I ride King of Masks Dantarian (**11000**)." Dan called out.

_Dantarian wore a black body suit, with yellow lines on the side. He holds a mask in his right hand._

"Demon chariot gets 2000 power for each other copy of him in the soul (**12000**), and next I call Hysteric Shirley (**4000**), and Demon Bike (**6000**), dismissing Fate Collector, finally Shirley moves in the soul, and I soul charge." Dan explained

_Soul charge: Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour_

"Demon Bike gets 2000 for each copy of him in the soul (**10000**), and so does Chariot (**14000**)." Dan explained once again.

"11 cards in the soul?" Sam asked shocked.

"Well, it looks like I don't need Yellow Bolt's skill anymore, so with his support, Chariot attacks Gunrock (**21000**)." Dan declared.

"I don't guard." Sam decided.

"With support from the Demon Bike, Dantarian attacks your vanguard, I soul charge for another 1000 power (**22000**)." Dan informed.

**Soul charge: Blue Dust**

"I don't guard." Sam informed.

"Twin drive (**Dark Knight of Nightmareland - critical trigger**) I give all effcts to my vanguard (**27000, 2 critical**) second check (**King of Masks Dantarian - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

_Dantarian slashed Zeal across the chest, which caused it to stagger a little._

"Damage check (**Psycic Grey - no trigger**) second check (**Diamond Ace - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

"I end my turn." Dan smiled.

"Oh yeah, he's got this." Zack stated.

"What makes you so sute about that?" Koyoku asked him.

"It may be a Reijy build, but Dan mains Amon in that deck, so it throws most players off their real game." Zack whispered in Koyoku's ear.

**Dan - Sam**

**6 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 4**

**12 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Yellow Bolt, Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour - empty, Dimensional Robo Daimarner**

**Demon Bike of the Witching Hour, King of Masks Dantarian - Devorer of Planets Zeal, Karinroid Daisy**

**Vrykolakas, empty - empty, empty**

"12 cards in the soul, is he going Reijy, that must be it, there's no way he'd be filling the soul up if Reijy wasn't the main unit." Sam thought.

"My Dark Irregulars are unpredictable, Amon will be the end of this little game." Dan thought.

"Hero that spanned from the past, come forth to protect the future, I ride Original Saver Zero (**11000**)." Sam declared

_the giant alien transformed into a warrior, This maked warrior was in all black, his only weapon was a dagger._

"I call Tsukikage (**10000**)." Sam informed.

"I get it, he's using units who get extra power by beeing boosted, and forcing me to use up extra guards." Dan thought.

"Tsukikage attacks Dantarian with Daimarner's support, and with his skill, I add another 2000 power (**19000**)." Sam declared.

"Dark Knight will guard that attack." Dan countered.

"With support from Daisy, Zero attacks Dantarian, as well, he gets 2000 plwer when being boosted (**20000**)." Sam declared.

"I don't guard." Dan informed.

"Twin drive (**Justice Colbolt - critical trigger**) well, now I give all effects to my vanguard (**25000, 2 critical**), second check (**Assult Monster Gunrock - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

_With his lightning fast movements, Zero struck down the king of masks, by striking his sides with the knife._

"Damage check (**King of Masks Dantarian - no trigger**) second check (**Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland - heal trigger**) I recover one point of damage." Dan revealed.

"I end my turn." Sam informed

**Dan - Sam**

**5 - hand - 6**

**4 - damage - 4**

**12 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast -0**

**Yellow Bolt, Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour - Interdimensional Ninja Tsukikage, Dimensional Robo Daimarner**

**Demon Bike of the Witching Hour, King of Masks Dantarian - Original Saver Zero, Karinroid Daisy**

**Vrykolakas, empty - empty, empty**

"Final Turn." Dan called out

"What?" Sam asked laughing slightly.

"Oh, Dan of Team Underdogs has just called final turn, can he pull it off, or is he waisting everyone's time?" Kyle asked the crowd.

"Stand and draw." Dan stated.

"So, does Dan think he can win?" Megan asked Tom

"Well, he has 12 cards in the soul, not only that, but this could be what he needs, it all depends on what he rides." Tom answered.

"From the pits of the underworld, the true ruler appears to cover the light with despair, I break ride Demon World Marquis Amon (**10000**)." Dan declared.

Dan's vanguard changed into the tallest demon of all the Dark Irregulars, he is mostly black, with one eye on his facr, and stomach, he has 4 red arms, and 2 red wings.

"10000 power added to my vanguard (**20000**), in addition, I choose 3 rearguards, and they get Amon's cont skill, Demon Bike of the Witching Hour, Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour, and Yellow Bolt will get this power (**Demon** **Bike** (**23000**), **Demon Chariot** (**27000**), yellow bolt (**20000**)), and my vanguard gets 1000 power for each card in the soul (**33000**)." Dan explained.

"His left and center column can attack for 40 - 50k this turn!" Sam thought, surprised by the power.

"Amon's counterblast, I send Vrykolakas to the soul, and you choose one rearguard to retire." Dan stated.

"Daimarner will retire." Sam informed.

"Since I sent Vrykolakas to the soul, my vanguard gets 4000 power and 1 critical thanks to those skills (**37000**), and the break ride gives another 1000 to each rearguard I chosen (**Yellow Bolt** (**21000**), **Demon Bike** (**24000**), **Demon Chariot** (**28000**)." Dan explained.

"49k, to almost 60k this turn, a Blade Wing Reijy deck but centered around Amon, that's scary power." Tom thought.

"With support from Yellow Bolt, Demon chariot attacks your vanguard (**49000**)." Dan declared.

"Assault Monster Gorgon, Justice Colbolt, and 2 Justice Rose, will guard that (**51000**)." Sam countered.

"With support from Demon Bike, Amon attacks your vanguard (**61000**)." Dan decided.

"That's too powerfull." Sam thought.

"This is the power of my dark irregulars, so are you guarding?" Dan asked.

"No, I won't." Sam informed.

"Twin drive check (**Hades Pupet Master - stand trigger**) I give all effects to Demon Chariot (**33000**), second check (**March Rabbit of Nightmareland - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

_The eye on the stomach oppened up, then fired a powerfull laser at Zero, causing him to disintegrate._

"Damage check (**Original Saver Zero - no trigger**) second check (**Dimensional Robo Daibrave - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

"The winner is Dan shinjou." Kyle yelled over the microphone.

Dan walked back to his teammates, and saw Koyoku's jaw dropped, and Zack snickering slightly.

"Alright, can we have the next 2 fighters come up?" Kyle asked.

"Let's go." Zack stated.

"Sure, but I won't hold back." Mike responded.

Unfortunately, I can't show the whole fight, but I can show the end game

**Zack - Mike**

**3 - hand - 1**

**5 - damage - 5**

**2 - soul - 7**

**2 - counterblast - 2**

**Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon, Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon - Cosmo Beak, Cosmo Roar**

**Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen, Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon - Ultimate Dimensional Robo Great Daiyusha, Dimensional Robo Kaiser Greater**

**Empty, Eradicator Thunder Boom Dragon - empty, empty**

"My turn, Break Ride Dragonic Descendent (**11000**)." Zack declared.

"Oh great." Mike thought.

"Break ride skill, cosmo beak retires, and my vanguard gets 10000 power (**21000**)." Zack explained.

"That's not the worst of it." Tom thought.

"I counterblast, for 5000 power, and attack with my vanguard supported by Hisen, I soul blast for another 5000 power (**37000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Mike said regretfully.

"Twin drive, second check, a critical trigger." Zack revealed.

"Damage check, I lost." Mike revealed.

"There you have it, Underdogs win the first round." Kyle stated over the microphone.

_Zack, Dan, Koyuko high fived each other in advancing to the next round. the tournament's progresson was really fast, and now only Teams Samurai Dragon, and Underdog remain_

"Zack, just so you know, my team won't hold back against yours." Tom told his brother.

"Same here." Zack responded, as the first two cardfighters stepped up.

* * *

**A/n: the next update will be for one of my other fanfictions, anyway, hope you guys are enjoying this story**

**next time: Celestial Jewels**


	4. Celestial Jewels

**Celestial Jewels**

_The shop tournament is coming to a close, Teams Samurai Dragon, and Team Underdogs are getting ready for the main fights._

"Koyoku, I think you should go first." Zack said

"M-Me, but why?" Koyoku asked

"Because, you're pretty strong, and we just want to get an early win." Dan explained.

"Oh, okay." Koyoku stated.

_The audience assembled, as the two teams did the usual meet and greet, and Kyle came up to the back of the room, excited for the final round._

"Alright, can I get everyone's attention?" Kyle asked

The entire room stared at Kyle as he tapped the microphone.

"Instead of just using the standing cardfight tables, I figured that the cardfight disk system would be used instead, is that okay?" Kyle asked

_Megan and Koyoku activated their disks. Megan's was pure white, and Koyoku's was pink with a red jewel at the center. The disk itself opened up to imitate a natural field of a vanguard mat, the damage zone spiked up, and a place holder for the cards in all the zones was triggered_

"Are you both ready?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Megan and Koyoku said at the same time

"Then begin." Kyle stated.

"Stand up, vanguard." Both fighters called out

The field around them changed, the scenery was a very Azure/Cerulean sky, and everyone was standing on pink clouds

"First Aid Celestial Peniel (**5000**)." Koyoku revealed

_Koyoku transformed into a green haired girl with blue wings, her suit was pure white, and she carried a yellow box, Koyoku's duel disk stayed on Peniel._

"Desire Jewel Knight Heliose (**5000**)." Megan revealed

_Megan became a white haired girl with dark blue armor, she has a sword pouch_

"You can go first." Koyoku informed

"Thanks, draw, I ride Prizmy (**7000**), Heliose moves." Megan informed.

_Megan became a snow leopred in blue armor, the disk appears on her left leg, and Heliose appeared behind this cat_

"That ends my turn." Megan informed

**Megan - Koyoku**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heliose, Jewel Knight Prizmy - First Aid Celestial Peniel, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." Koyoku stated

"He's so nervous about this system, I wonder what's he got." Megan thought

"I ride thousand ray Pegasus (**7000**), Peniel moves." Koyoku informed

_Koyoku became a white haired horse, with beautiful white wings, and a nurses helmet, there are lazers above his yellow mane_

"My vanguard attacks (**12000**)." Koyoku informed

"I don't guard." Megan decided

"Drive check (**Recovery Celestial Remual - heal trigger**)." Koyoku revealed

_The Pegasus's lasers shot the leopard, and she yelped in pain_

"Damage check (**Jewel Knight Prizmy - no trigger.**)" Megan revealed

"O-over to you." Koyoku stated

**Megan - Koyoku**

**5 - hand - 6**

**1 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heliose, Jewel Knight Prizmy - Thousand Ray Pegasus, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Lets see, I ride Miranda (**9000**)." Megan informed

_From beast to woman, Megan's vanguard changes into a silver haired woman in silver armor, her sword is emerald green, Miranda's hair color changed blue, and her face became Megan's, the disk appears underneath the shield_

"I call Tilda (**9000**), and Shellie (**7000**)." Megan decided

"Koyoku be carefull, she's assembling something bad." Zack thought

"Shellie supports Tilda, against your vanguard (**16000**)." Megan Informed

"I don't guard...damage check (**thousand ray Pegasus - no trigger**) my vanguard gets 2000 power (**9000**)." Koyoku explained.

With support from Heliose, Miranda attacks (**14000**)." Megan informed

"No guard." Koyoku informed

"Drive check (**Jewel Knight Sacred Unicorn -Draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**19000**), and I draw." Megan revealed

Miranda made cuts in the air, slashing the pegasus from the head down

"Damage check (**happy bell Nociel -stand trigger**) 7000 to my vanguard thanks to his skill and the trigger, (**16000**), and I stand Peniel." Koyoku revealed.

"That ends my turn." Megan informed

**Megan - Koyoku**

**6 - hand - 6**

**1 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty - empty**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heliose, Banding Jewel knight Miranda - Thousand Ray Pegasus, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, Linking Jewel Knight Tilda - empty, empty**

"My turn, stand and draw." Koyoku informed

"This match is going pretty well, wouldn't you say Tom?" Max asked.

"I guess, but it'll be over quick enough, if he's playing that unit." Tom responded

Essence celestial Becca, rides (**10000**)." Koyoku informed

_Koyoku became an orange haired girl, wearing a blue hood a white dress with a blue skirt underneath, and holds two key blades, the disk appears on the right arm_

"With support from Peniel, Becca attacks Miranda (**15000**)." Koyoku declared.

"No guard." Megan responded

"Drive check (**Celestial Landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**20000**), and I draw." Koyoku informed

_Creating wind with her blades, Becca slashes Miranda in the chest_

"Damage check (**Leading Jewel Knight Salome - no trigger**)." Megan revealed

" I end my turn." Koyoku stated

**Megan - Koyoku**

**6 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heliose, Banding Jewel Knight Miranda - Essance Celestial Becca, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, Linking Jewel Knight Tilda - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Megan stated

"He should have more rearguards out." Zack thought

"Come on Koyoku, we need this win." Dan thought

"If light is the path I walk, then let be filled with nothing but happiness, ride Pure Hart Jewel Knight Ashlei (**11000**)." Megan informed.

_Megan's vanguard transformed into a blond haired woman in a white dress, she carries a golden shield, and an energy sword, her shield is golden, and the disk appears on the same arm of the shield, the blond hair changed blue._

"Tilda's counterblast, superior call Arwen (**6000**), and I call Tracie (**9000**)." Megan informed.

"A full formation in one foul swoop, Megan has mastered Royal Paladin." Greg thought.

"With support from Shellie, Tilda attacks (**16000**)." Megan declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Aniel - no trigger**)." Koyoku revealed

"With support from Heliose, Ashlei attacks your vanguard, her skill adds 2000, and Heliose adds another 3000 (**21000**)." Megan declared.

"No guard." Koyoku decided

"Twin drive (**Noble Stinger - critical trigger** ) the power to Tracie (**14000**), and critical to the vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei - no** **trigger**)." Megan revealed

_Ashlie jumped in the air, and slashed Becca with her sword in the chest_

"Damage check (**Narelle - no trigger**), second check (**fever therapy nurse - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**15000**), and I draw." Koyoku revealed

"Koyoku, what are you doing, fight like you would fight me." Zack thought

"With support from Arwen, Tracie attacks, Tracie's adds 3000 power (**23000**)." Megan declared

"Ramuel will guard (**25000**)!" Koyoku countered

"Turn end." Megan decided

**Megan - Koyoku**

**7 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 5**

**2 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Security Jewel Knight Arwen, Fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie - empty, empty**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heliose, Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei - Essence Celestial Becca, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, Linking Jewel Knight Tilda - empty, empty**

"Wow, Megan has dealt 5 damage in the early stage of the game, Koyoku better step up his game, or else, its lights out." Kyle stated

"Stand and draw." Koyoku stated

"He's pretty weak to let himself get into this situation, what is he thinking." Megan thought.

"This game is a lot of fun but now FEEL MY TRUE PASSION! this is my bond! Passion in my heart blaze forth with crimson fire and take flight! Burning hot like the sun I RIDE! Crimson Impact Metatron (**10000**)." Koyoku declared

_Koyoku's vanguard transforms into a scarlet winged angel that wears glasses, has long dark blue hair, black boots that go up to the knees, and holds a black and green staff, and the cardfight disk appears on the arm that doesn't carry the weapon._

"What's with his demiour all of a sudden?" Megan thought

"Lets begin, with Peniel's skill, she moves to the soul, superior call Nursing Celestial Narelle, the top card of my deck goes to the damage zone, then with her skill, I choose hesadiel from my hand, and add Thousand Ray to my hand, then i call Thousand Ray (**7000**)." Koyoku explained.

"Pretty interesting, I would enjoy fighting him." Tom thought.

"I call Becca (**10000**)." Koyoku decided.

"He's set up for three attacks." Megan thought.

"Passion surging forth in a whirlwind of flames, Metatron's Limit Break!" Koyoku declared.

"Nice combo, with that he gets a 13k booster, and two stronger units." Tom thought.

"Becca, and Narelle go to the damage zone, and I superior call Narelle, and Becca and use her skill, and I put Landing Pegasus in the damage aone, which give my booster Pegasus another 2000 (**13000**), and adding Aniel to my hand.

_Tom makes a whistling noise as he's impressed with that maneuver._

"Supported by Pegasus, Metatron attacks your vanguard, she gets 3000 power when attacking (**26000**)." Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

"Twin drive (**Celestial landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) 5000 to Becca (**15000**), and I draw, second check (**Recover Celestial Ramuel - heal trigger**) another 5000 to Becca (**20000**) and I recover one point." Koyoku revealed

_Metatron flew quickly to Ashlei, and slashed her across the chest_

"Damage check (**Linking Jewel Knight Tilda - no trigger**)." Megan revealed

"With support from Narelle, Becca attacks Ashlei (**27000**)." Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie - no trigger**)." Megan revealed

"I end my turn." Koyoku decided

**Megan - Koyoku**

**7 - hand - 6**

**4 -damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**Security Jewel Knight Arwen, Fellowahip Jewel Knight Tracie - Essence Celestial Becca, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heliose, Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei - Crimson Impact Metatron, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Stinging**** Jewel Knight Shellie, Linking Jewel Knight Tilda**

"Alright, stand and draw." Megan declared

"In one turn, Koyoko tied the game, not bad, not bad." Tom thought

"Restore happiness throughout the land once again, Break ride Pure heart Jewel Knight Ashlei (**11000**)." Megan declared

"She can break ride again, intresting." Tom thought

"Break ride skill, 10000 power, and plus one critical added (**21000 power, 2 critical**)." Megan stated.

"This is interesting." Kyle stated through the microphone.

"With support from Arwen, Tracie attacks Becca, she gets 3000 due to her skill (**20000**)." Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Koyoku stated as he sent the card to the drop zone

"With support from Heliose, Ashlei attacks your vanguard, and another 5000 power with their skills (**31000**)." Megan declared

"Aniel will nullify it." Koyoku countered

"Twin drive (**Sybill - no trigger**) second check (**sacred unicorn - draw trigger**) 5000 to Tilda (**14000**), and I draw." Megan revealed

Ashlei came in with a sword slash, but a blue feathered angel stoped her cold.

"With support, Tilda attacks (**21000**)." Megan declared

"No guard... damage check (**landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) looks like I draw as well)." Koyoku revealed

"I end my turn." Megan stated

**Megan - Koyoku**

**10 - hand - 6**

**4 - damage - 5**

**3 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**Security Jewel Knight Arwen, Fellowahip Jewel Knight Tracie - Essence Celestial Becca, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heliose, Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei - Crimson Impact Metatron, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Stinging**** Jewel Knight Shellie, Linking Jewel Knight Tilda- empty,empty**

"Stand and draw." Koyoku stated

"This fight is closer than I thought." Max sated

"Yeah, this is pretty good." Tom added

"I call Thousand Ray (**7000**), Sariel (**8000**), Sariel's skill, counter blast, I send Aniel to the damage zone, and Pegasus to the drop zone." Koyoku stated

"What could he be thinking, sending a sentinel unit to the damage zone?" Megan thought.

"I call Zerachiel (**11000**)." Koyoku decided

"What, why!?" Megan asked, slightly alarmed

"Limit Break, counterblast, I send Narelle, and Zerachiel to the damage zone, and each Pegasus gets 4000 power, next I call Zerachiel and Narelle, and her skill send Pegasus to the damage zone, adding another 2000 power, and I take Aneil out." Koyoku explained

"Both pegasus are up to 15000." Megan thought.

"Megan has to win this cardfight, her royal paldin won't fail her so easily." Greg thought.

"Supported Narelle, Sariel attacks Tracie (**15000**)." Koyoku declared

"No guard." Megan decided as she sent the card to the damage zone.

"Supported By Pegasus, Metartron attacks, she gets 3000 power (**28000**)." Koyoku decided

"The sword of glistening gems doesn't fade, I gather you knights for protection against the enemy, Quintet Wall." Megan declared

_A woman in silver armor appeared as she raised a sword in her hand, Ashlei, Hirumi, 2 Melmes, Tracie, and appeared._

"36000 defense, interesting, twin drive (**Celestial Landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**33000**), and I draw (**Hot Shot Celestial Samyaza - critical** **trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard (**38000, 2 critical**)." Koyoku revealed.

"What!? Double trigger?" Megan asked

_Metratron flew up in the air, and rapidly slashed through the 5 defenders Megan had for protection, Metatron smiled, and slashed Ashlei._

D-damage check (**Tracie - no trigger**) second check (**Tabitha - draw trigger**). I-I lost." Megan stated shocked

_As the sixth damage was revealed, the beautiful scenery of the clouds turned back into the card shop._

"And there you have it, team Underdogs gets the first win." Kyle stated

"You okay Megan?" Tom asked

"Yeah, but I never expect him to pull the double trigger, I'll be fine." Megan stated

_Koyoku returned to Zack and Dan, as they celebrated their first win._

"Way to go, who knew you had it in you." Zack stated happily.

"Thanks, I'm tired, can I take a nap?" Koyoku asked

"Sure, I'll win the next fight." Dan stated

"Alright, can I have the next two fighter come up?" Kyle stated

_Max and Dan took the center of the stage, and activated their disks_

"You won't get a second win off of us, got that?" Max asked

"Oh, you'll lose faster than you can blink." Dan retorted.

* * *

**Authors notes**

**I want to thank my friend, goldfire, for helping me out with this chapter, next time Enclosing Darkness**


	5. Enclosing Darkness

**Enclosing Darkness:**

***Author's Notes, I'll be starting every chapter from now on with season 4's opening, so tell me if you like it in your reviews.***

**kimi to egaitayume hatenai ashita o katari akashita**

**bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**tsumazuidemo kizutsuidemo warawaredemo akiramenai**

**kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**hashire susume hikari terase**

**shouri o tsukame! mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

_Where we last left off, it was the final match of the shop tournament. The first Match was Koyoku vs Megan. Koyoku defeated Megan with ease, well that loss to Megan was a shock, we now go to team Samurai Dragon, who's ready for the second round of the fight._

"I-I lost, that never happened before." Megan stated

"Well, first time for everything, that just shows you have room to improve." Tom stated.

"Yeah, and once your deck is strengthened, you can fight him again." Greg added.

"Thanks guys." Megan gratefully stated.

"No problem." Tom and Greg said at the same time

_We now go over to team Underdogs._

"Koyoku's asleep, I know cardfights are exhausting, but they don't take that much out of you." Dan stated.

"Yeah, well, good luck, you have a cardfight to win." Zack told his friend.

"Yeah." Dan replied.

_We now go back to Samurai Dragon_

"I wonder how good Dan is." Max thought out loud.

"Well he did win with that Blade Wing Reijy combo, so he can't be that bad." Greg offered.

"Sam is one of the stronger cardfighter going to this shop, so it just had to be either skill or luck." Tom counter offered.

"Well wish me luck anyway guys." Max smiled as he walked.

_Dan and Max walked to the center of the shop, and activated their disks, both of them were black, but Max's had a touch of purple in the center._

"Max, Dan, are you ready?" Kyle asked

"Yes." Both fighters stated

"Then begin." Kyle stated.

"Stand up, Vanguard." Dan said at the same time as Max

"Stand up, the, Vanguard." Max said at the same time as Dan.

_The arena transformed into a decrepit old mansion on a golf course, the moon is covered by a hazy sky, and the mansion has a cracked window._

"Amon's Follower Fate Collector (**5000**)." Dan revealed

_Dan became a white haired man in a silver suit. This elf has red eyes, and a monoclonal on the left eye. His gloves have sharp claws, and his suit has sharp edges on the back, which stretched to the sides, and this elf has energy spheres. The disk appeared on the left arm._

"Judgebau Revenger (**5000**)." Max revealed.

_Max became a black dog with dark blue armor on his chest plate, blue claws, and red armor on his back. The disk appears on the front right leg._

"Shadow Paladin vs Dark Irregulars, interesting." Tom thought.

"I'll go first." Max stated.

"Sure, be my guest." Dan responded

"Draw, then I ride Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter (**6000**), Judgebau moves." Max informed.

_Max transformed into a purple haired girl with green eyes. She wears a black dress that doesn't cover the stomach, and carries a golden trumpet, and a red cape is draped on her back. The disk appeared on her right arm, Judgebau appeared behind her._

"That ends my turn." Max stated.

"Come on Dan, you can win this." Zack thought.

**Dan - Max**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Amon's Follower Fate Collector - Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter, Judgebau Revenger**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw." Dan calmly stated.

"Max better be careful." Megan said.

"Yeah, Dark Irregulars' main focus is filling up the soul." Tom added.

"I ride Amon's Follower Phu Geenlin (**7000**), Fate Collector moves, and I call Yellow Bolt (**7000**)." Dan informed.

_Dan's vanguard became a spiky haired man with red makeup on his arms, the disk appears on the left arm, and a blue spirit tiger appeared next to him, the white haired elf moved out of the way, and a man with spiky yellow hair and a black suit appeared on the other side._

"I rest Yellow Bolt, and soul charge." Dan explained.

**Soul Charge: Dimension Creeper.**

"That will be useful in the late game." Dan thought.

"Since he soul charged Dimension Creeper, I should be cautious." Max thought.

"With support from Fate Collector, Phu Geenlin attacks your vanguard (**12000**)." Dan informed.

"I don't guard." Max insisted.

"Drive check (**Hysteric Shirley - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." Dan revealed.

_Phu Geenlin commanded the spirit tiger to attack. The rushing tiger raced down the yard, and struck the purple haired trumpet girl._

"Damage check (**Transit Revenger Masquerade - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Its your turn." Dan stated.

**Dan - Max**

**6 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 1**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Yellow Bolt, empty- empty, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Amon's Follower Phu Geenlin - Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter, Judgebau Revenger**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw." Max stated calmly

"Max's getting serious." Tom thought.

"From the light that is darkness, my avatar's born, I ride Blaster Dark Revenger (**9000**)." Max informed.

_The purple haired girl transformed into a black clad armored knight, a red cape his draped on his back, and he carries a sword in the same fashion of the armor. Max's face and hair appears where Blaster Dark's face was supposed to be, and the disk appeared on the arm opposite the sword holding arm._

"Call, Transit Revenger Masquerade (**7000**), and Nullity Revenger Masquerade (**9000**)." Max informed.

"This is getting good." Tom thought.

"Transit Revenger Masquerade attacks, he gets 3000 power (**10000**)." Max declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Gwynn the Ripper - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

"With support from Judgebau, Blaster Dark attacks your vanguard (**14000**)." Max declared.

"I don't guard." Zack told him

"Drive check (**Revenger Dragruler Phantom - no trigger**)." Max revealed

_Like most units now a days, Blaster Dark jumped up in the air, and then came down, and slashed Phu Geenlin without getting a drop of sweat._

"Damage check (**Vrykolakas - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

"My last Masquerade attacks, and like the other one, he gets 3000 power (**12000**)." Max informed.

"Blitzritter will guard that (**17000**)." Dan countered.

"My turn's over." Max told him

**Dan - Max**

**5 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Yellow Bolt, empty - Transit Revenger Masquerade, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Amon's Follower Phu Geenlin - Blaster Dark Revenger, Judgebau Revenger**

**Empty, empty - Nullity Revenger Masquerade, empty**

"Things are heating up, and Max is doing good right now." Greg said amazed.

"Of course, He is the son of Ren Suzugamori and Asaka Narumi." Tom told him.

"Wow, really!?" Greg asked shocked.

"Yeah, but Dan is Tetsu's kid, so this cardfight is a close match." Tom answered.

"Draw." Dan called.

"It doesn't matter what he does, his time's up." Max thought.

"I ride Gwynn the Ripper (**9000**)." Dan informed

_Dan's vanguard changed, as it did, its skin became green, it's hair became pale pink and long, its suit became dark green, and he has some liquid claw band around his wrist._

"Counterblast, I retire Nullity Masquerade." Dan informed.

_Gwynn's liquid claws expanded; as the did they grew to an unnatural length, and raced to the dark armored knight. The Knight turned into particles as it was struck, and the claws turned back into a liquid band around Gwynn's wrist._

"That's disconcerting." Max thought.

"I call Doreen the Thruster (**6000**), and Hell's Draw (**9000**). Hell's Draw lets me soul charge." Dan explained.

**Soul Charge: Yellow Bolt - no trigger**

**Soul Charge: Vrykolakas - no trigger**

"Whenever Vrykolakas is placed into the soul, my vanguard gets power +3000 and +1 critical (**Gwynn the Ripper 12000 power, 2 critical**). Next I rest Yellow Bolt, and soul charge." Dan told Max

**Soul Charge: Dimension Creeper - no trigger**

"Two Dimension Creepers so far, why won't he use them?" Max found himself thinking.

"For each card I soul charged, Doreen gets 3000 power (**15000**)." Dan told him.

"I see what he's up to." Megan said suddenly.

"Yeah, he's waiting for enough Dimension Creepers in the soul so he can have some sort of mega boost." Tom saw Megan nod in the corner of his eye.

"Call Hysteric Shirley (**4000**), and with her skill, she moves to the soul, and I soul charge one card." Dan explained.

**Soul Charge: Amon's Follower Ron Geenlin - no trigger**

"Doreen gets another 6000 power (**21000**)." Dan informed.

"Jeez, now I'm scared for your attack step." Max said jokingly.

"With support from Fate Collector, Gwynn attacks Blaster Dark (**14000**)." Dan declared.

"I don't guard." Max told him

"Drive check (**Blitzritter - critical trigger**) the power to Hell's Draw (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**3 critical**)." Dan revealed.

_Gwynn jumped in the air, then with his liquid band which expanded into 5 claws, Gwynn struck Blaster Dark Revenger in the chest_.

"Damage check (**Blaster Dark Revenger - no trigger**), second check (**Illusory Revenger Mordred Phantom - no trigger**), third check (**Healing Revenger - heal** **trigger**) that's 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover one point." Max revealed.

"With support from Doreen, Hell's Draw attacks (**35000**)." Dan informed.

"No guard...damage check (**Freezing Revenger - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**19000**), and I draw." Max informed.

"And that little shenanigan end my turn." Dan told him

**Dan - Max**

**3 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 4**

**6 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Yellow Bolt, empty - Transit Revenger Masquerade, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Gwynn the Ripper - Blaster Dark Revenger, Judgebau Revenger**

**Doreen the Thruster, Amon's Follower Hell's Draw - empty, empty**

"Alright, draw." Max called out.

"With two Dimension Creepers in the soul, he can soul charge another 4 cards, if that happens, he can get a total of ten cards in the soul, twelve with Dantarian, that means Amon will be attacking for 22000 that turn, its easy what I need to do." Max thought.

"Come on, make your move." Dan told him impatiently.

"Despair, then Sprawl up on the ground and sip bitter water, I ride Illusory Revenger Mordred Phantom (**11000**)." Max called out.

_A swerve of darkness surround Blaster Dark Revenger, and transformed him. From the darkness an elf wearing Shadow Paladin armor, with a red cape draped on his back appeared. He rides a dark furred Pegasus, and he max's features, and his disk appeared on his corresponding arm to Max's writing arm._

"I move Masquerade back, and call Tartu (**9000**), and with her skill, I call another Transit (**7000**), and finally I call Nullity Revenger Masquerade(**9000**)." Max told Dan.

"Too bad Max isn't using Narukami or Kagero, he really needs to deal with Doreen." Tom said.

"It looks like he's willing to take an attack from a Doreen boosted unit." Megan countered.

"Well, he'll need to defend against it sooner or later though." Tom retorted.

"I guess so, but it looks like he has a plan to win with that formation." Megan stated back.

"With support from Masquerade, Tartu attacks Hell's Draw (**16000**)." Max declared.

"No guard." Dan told him, as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With the support of Judgebau, Here I come, Mordred gets another 2000 power (**18000**)." Max declared again.

_Riding on his Pegasus, Mordred came closing in on Gwynn._

"I don't guard." Dan decided.

"Twin Drive (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) I give 5000 to Masquerade (**14000**), and I recover one point, second check (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger**) I give the power to Masquerade (**19000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Max revealed.

_Mordred raised his sword in mid air, then slashed it on the green skinned demon._

"Damage check (**Amon's Follower - Psychic Waitress -draw trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I draw, and the second check (**Cheshire Cat of** **Nightmareland - heal trigger**) I give the power to my vanguard(**19000**) and recover one point." Dan told Max.

"Supported by Masquerade, my Nullity Revenger attacks, he gets 3000 with his skill (**29000**)." Max declared.

"I don't guard... damage check (**Yellow Bolt - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Dan - Max**

**4 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 3**

**6 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**Yellow Bolt, empty - Nullity Revenger Masquerade , Transit Revenger Masquerade**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Gwynn the Ripper - Illusory Revenger Mordred Phantom, Judgebau Revenger**

**Doreen the Thruster, empty - Dark Cloak Revenger Tartu, Transit Revenger Masquerade**

"Stand and draw!" Dan exclaimed.

"Alright folks, the two competitors are in the mid-game stages. Things will heat up from here on out." Kyle said over the microphone.

"Unholy power, let darkness corrupt this battlefield, I ride King of Masks Dantarian (**11000**)." Dan called out.

_Dan's vanguard became bathed in darkness. His suit is sleek black with yellow streaks on the arms, chest, and legs. His hair changed from yellow to purple, as Dan's features appeared on him._

"I call Ron Geenlin (**9000**)." Dan decided.

"This is really getting good." Tom thought.

"Using Yellow Bolt's ability; I rest him, and soul charge

**Soul Charge: Amon's Follower Psychic Waitress - draw trigger**

"Doreen gets 3000 power (**9000**), and with her support, Ron attacks Tartu (**18000**)." Dan declared.

"I don't guard." Max informed as he slid the unit to the drop zone.

"Now with the support of Fate Collector, Dantarian attacks, using his skill, I soul charge, and he gets 1000 power (**17000**)." Dan told him

**Soul Charge: Cheshire Cat of Nightmare Land - heal trigger**

"No guard." Max said again.

"Twin drive (**Blitzritter - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to my vanguard (**22000, 2 critical**) second check (**March Rabbit of Nightmareland - no trigger**)

Dantarian charged dark energy in his hands, then fired them at Mordred, who was forced to stagger back a few inches.

"Damage check (**Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter - no trigger**) second check (**Eloquence Revenger Glonn - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"That ends my turn." Dan told him

**Dan - Max**

**6 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 5**

**9 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**Yellow Bolt, empty - empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, King of Masks Dantarian - Illusory Revenger Mordred Phantom, Judgebau Revenger**

**Doreen the Thruster, empty - Nullity Revenger Masquerade, Transit Revenger Masquerade**

"Well, this was an interesting fight." Max said.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Final Turn." Max said as he drew.

"Max Suzugamori declared a final turn, can he go through with it, or is this just a bunch of hooey?" Kyle asked the audience.

"Reborn from the light of your soul, remove this foolish man's flesh and revive your spirit! Cross-break ride! Revenger Dragruler Phantom (**11000**)." Max called out as he placed the card on the vanguard circle.

_A dark energy took over Mordred, and transformed him into a big purple and black scaled dragon wearing a red cape; it carries a huge lance in its left arm._

"Revenger Dragruler Phantom." Dan repeated.

"12000 power is added to my vanguard, and from my deck, I superior call Blaster Dark Revenger, and he gets 5000 power (**14000**)." Max told him.

"Crap!" Dan realized.

"That's right, Revenger Dragruler Phantom's limit break!" Max told him as the seal for the limit break exploded in the air.

"I counterblast one, and retire both of my Transit Revengers. Cower in the face of the unknown; this Dragon can cause damage even if its an illusion! Mirage Strike!" Max chanted.

_Disappearing from sight, Dragruler struck Dantarian from it's back._

"Damage check (**King of Masks Dantarian - no trigger**)

"I call 2 Charons (**8000**)." Max informed.

"Drat." Dan thought

"Charon boosts Blaster Dark's attack on your vanguard (**22000**)." Max informed

"Blitzritter and Vrykolakas will guard that (**26000 total defense**)." Dan countered.

"And this match is over." Tom stated as if he was bored.

"Yeah, he only has 4 cards in hand, one of them being a perfect guard." Greg stated in agreement.

"Judgebau supports Dragruler's attack. Tremble as the illusion becomes real, Dragruler's Phanatic Illusion! (**28000**)" Max exclaimed.

"March Rabbit Nullifies the attack." Dan countered.

"Twin drive (**Revenger Waking Angel - Stand Trigger**) I give all the effects to Blaster Dark Revenger (**19000**), second check (**Revenger Waking Angel - stand trigger**) I give 5000 to Masquerade (**14000**), and I stand Charon." Max revealed.

_Dragruler appeared all around Dantarian, but a barrier from the march rabbit stopped the attack._

"I only have 15000 left in my hand, and its not enough to prevent me from losing, I need a heal trigger." Dan thought.

"Charon boosts Masquerade's attack, his skill gives him 3000 power (**25000**)." Max declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Doreen the Thruster - no trigger**)...its over." Dan revealed.

_As the final attack was struck, the fiekd returned to normal cardshop._

"Winner of the second fight, Max Suzugamori!" Kyle cried.

_The crowd cheered, and the two combatants returned to their corners. Tom and Zack then stared at each other, Tom's eyes are full of confidence, and Zack's eyes, not so much._

"Zack." Tom thought

"Tom." Zack thought.

"No matter what happens now, there's no way I'll back down."

_While the fighters are getting ready for their last match, the camera in our heads turns to another card shop, this shop has deep blue walls, great light fixture, and several walls dedicated to different card games on the end of each wall._

"With support from Arron, Dragonic Phoenix end this." A teen with short red hair, deep blue eyes, wearing a red hoodie, and black pants with fire stripes accross the front declared.

His opponent checked his damage, but revealed no triggers.

"Dragan wins, so the victory goes to our regional champs Team Frozen Fire." The shop owner said over the microphone.

Dragan walked back to his team, who were giving him a thumbs up.

"Nice going buddy." Said a boy with medium light blue hair, wearing Cerulean glasses, long sleeve shirt, and dark blue sweat pants, his shoes are dark blue with a snow flake on the outside edge of each sneaker.

"Whatever." Dragan huffed.

"Dragan, why are you so stiff, loosen up once in a while." A girl with golden blond hair and silver eyes. She keeps the upper part of her hair up in pigtails and has one long ponytail that goes down her back. She wears a white tank top layered with a Blue hoodie decorated with black and dark blue swirls. She wears a snowflake pendant around her neck said.

"Don't worry about it Sora, that's how Dragan is." The blue haired boy chuckled.

"There's no challenging opponents anywhere, except for nationals. I'm going to scope out the other shop tournaments." Dragan said as he walked out of the store.

"Brian." Sora said.

"No need to ask." The blue haired boy - Brian, said as he followed Dragan out of the shop.

* * *

**Who are Sora, Dragan, and Brian, and what obstacle do they present to team Samurai Dragon, well you'll find out soon.**

**Next time: My Brother, Clash of Fire And Lightning**

**author's notes: Sora belongs to the fanfic writer ****Decode 9**


	6. My Brother, Fire And Lightning

**My Brother, Fire And Lightning:**

**_*I've been getting a lot of hate for using Kai's name incorrectly, so I'm going to set the record straight. I feel that Toshiki should be Kai's last name, and that's my provocative. Please, if you don't like it, don't read my story, it's that simple.*_**

_The camera in our heads goes to Dragan and Brian, as they enter the Fire Plates, they blended into the crowd, and they saw Tom and Zack preparing to cardfight._

"Seems like this'll be a good fight." Dragan noted.

"Yeah, wait is that?" Brian asked.

* * *

**kimi to egaitayume hatenai ashita o katari akashita**

**bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**tsumazuidemo kizutsuidemo warawaredemo akiramenai**

**kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**hashire susume hikari terase**

**shouri o tsukame! mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

"What are you on about?" Dragan asked.

"That's Tom, Tom Toshiki, he goes to my school." Brian answered.

"So, is he any good?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, he's an excellent cardfighter, and he might be around Sora's level." Brian answered.

"Cool, let's watch this fight then." Dragan answered.

_The camera in our heads goes to the center of the store, where Tom and Zack are preparing their disks, both were a deep ruby red, but Zack's disk has streaks of orange and yellow around the crevices, and around the damage meter._

"Zack, this isn't like one of our training sessions, I want to see how far you've come from when I started training you." Tom told him.

"Don't worry, I've improved greatly." Zack responded

"Good, can't wait to start." Tom said jokingly.

"If both fighters are ready, then you may begin." Kyle said over the microphone.

"Stand up."

"The."

"Vanguard."

_As soon as both fighters stood their vanguards, identical red lights shot from the individuals, which expanded around the store, and made the store change. They now appear in a mountainous area, the volcanoes are producing purple smoke, which turned the sky purple._

"Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon (**5000**)." Zack revealed

_Zack became a red armored dracokid holding a yellow, lightning bolt shaped, sword. It's wings, kneecaps, and chest plate are covered in yellow armor, and it has a green gem on its forehead._

"Red Pulse Dracokid (**4000**)." Tom revealed

_Tom transformed into a white furred dracokid wearing a black suit. The fur on its head is mostly red, and it carries two blasters, one in each hand._

"Kagero vs Narukami. That's going to be a good fight." Greg noted.

"Well, maybe not." Max stated.

"What do you mean?" Megan turned and asked him.

"Tom trained Zack, so Zack might not win this fight." Max told them.

"Oh." They both realized.

_We go to Team Underdogs, as Koyoku woke up fro his nap._

"Did we win?" Koyoku asked Dan

"No, its the opposite, we pretty much lost." Dan told him.

"How come?" Koyoku asked.

"Tom trained Zack as a cardfighter, so its only natural that he's going to lose." Dan answered.

"Zack, you just have to win this." Koyoku thought.

"I'll go first, Kay?" Tom asked.

"Sure." Zack answered.

"Draw; I ride Dragon Monk Gojo (**7000**), Red Pulse Dracokid moves." Tom informed.

_Tom's vanguard transformed into a dragon scaled man with long dark hair. He wears a red robe, a necklace of skulls around his neck, and he carries a staff. The black suited Dragon appeared out of the way._

"Your move." Tom informed

**Tom - Zack**

**5 - hand- 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul -0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Dragon Monk Gojo - Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Alright, draw." Zack called out.

"Zack don't be reckless, and please play smart, you'll have to if you want to beat me." Tom thought.

"I ride Eradicator Demolition Dragon (**70000**), Strike Dagger moves." Zack informed.

_Zack's vanguard transformed into a big golden armored dragon, it has two horns that generate electricity in its forehead. The younger red scaled dragon appeared out of the way._

"I call a second Demolition Dragon, and I'll attack with it with Strike Dagger's boost. Demolition gets 3000 power with his skill (**15000**)." Zack declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Dragon Knight Gimel - no trigger**)." Tom revealed

"My vanguard attacks (**7000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Tom said again.

"Drive check (**Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

_The horns on this Dragon's head generated a bolt of electricity, which struck Gojo hard enough for him to fall on the ground. In the aftermath, Gojo stands up, panting slightly._

"Damage check (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**). 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Zack informed.

**Tom - Zack**

**6 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - Eradicator Demolition Dragon, Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon**

**Empty, Dragon Monk Gojo - Eradicator Demolition Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Yes, Zack did 2 damage, just 4 more to go." Koyoku cheered.

"It's not that easy, Tom is better than that." Dan told him.

"But still, we're winning." Koyoku said happily

"The game just started, so no, its too early to tell right now." Dan retorted

"Draw, I ride Prowling Dragon Striken (**10000**)." Tom informed

Tom's vanguard became a big black Dragon with red scales on the back of its entire body.

"First, I call Bellicosity Dragon (**9000**), and Bahr (**8000**). Next, I activate Red Pulse Dracokid's skill, sending it to the soul, then I check the top 5 cards for...Dragonic Overlord the End, and add it to my hand; I shuffle my deck. Finally, I call Calamity Tower Wyvern (**5000**), with its skill I soul blast 2 cards, and draw." Tom explained.

"He rearranged the cards in his hand." Dragan said, confused.

"He did that to get cards he needs in his hand right now." Brian told him.

"Oh, well this fight is pretty good so far." Dragan said, interested in the fight.

"Bellicosity attacks the vanguard Demolition with the support of Bahr (**17000**)." Tom declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator Castor - no trigger**) " Zack revealed.

"Bellicosity's skill unflips one damage, and that ends my turn." Tom stated.

**Tom - Zack**

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, empty - Eradicator Demolition Dragon, Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon**

**Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken - Eradicator Demolition Dragon, empty**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Bellicosity Dragon - empty, empty**

"What?" Dragan asked.

"Striken's first skill is restraint, but it can't be removed." Brian explained.

"That's annoying, why have a vanguard that can't attack?" Dragan asked

"Because, Striken's next two skills make up for it." Brian told him.

"The game is to early to call, but based on how Tom took that turn, he's really showing how good he is." Dan stated.

"Draw, I ride Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan (9000)." Zack told him

Zack's vanguard became a boy in dragon scale armor, his sword is made of dragon bone, and he takes on Zack's features.

"I call two Hisen (**6000**), and then using Strike Dagger's skill, I superior ride Eradicator Dragonic Descendant (**11000**)." Zack explained.

_Lightning surrounded Zuitan, and he transformed into a big red armored dragon. Its face looks similar to both Dragonic Overlord, and Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion. His sword is the same red as his armor._

"Moving Demolition Dragon back, and I call Spark Rain (**9000**), and Vowing Sword Dragon (**11000**)." Zack informed.

"He rushed that much!?" Koyoku asked.

"Zack's good, reckless, but good." Dan noted.

"Vowing Sword attack Striken (**11000**)." Zack declared

_Vowing Sword raised its blade, and generated an electric blast, which was fired at Striken, but it did nothing to Striken._

"Huh, what happened?" Dragan asked.

"Striken's second skill, if it's attacked by an unboosted unit, Striken gains 5000 power." Brian told him

"Vowing Sword Dragon has 11000 base power, Striken had 10000, so with +5000, he barely manged to block that attack, that's a good play." Dragan stated.

"Hisen boosts, and I soul blast, Descendant attacks Striken (**22000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

"Twin drive (**Lightning Fist Eradicator Dui - no trigger**) second check (**Eradicator Dragon Mage - draw trigger**) I give 5000 to Spark Rain (**14000**), and I draw." Zack revealed.

_Dragonic Descendant raised its blade to Striken; Striken is left with a huge gash in its wings from defending the attack._

Damage check (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) 5000 to Bellicosity Dragon (**14000**), and I draw." Tom revealed

"That's an interesting play." Max stated.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"He gave the power to a rearguard, so he could try to defend it a bit better." Max explained.

"I see." Megan thought.

Demolition gives a boost to Spark Rain, and he attacks Striken, his skill adds 3000 power (**24000**)." Zack declared.

"Blue Ray Dracokid, and Dragon Dancer Monica Guard (**25000**)." Tom countered.

"I end my turn." Zack informed

**Tom - Zack**

**4 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, empty - Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon, Eradicator Demolition Dragon**

**Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken, Eradicator Dragonic Descendant, Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Bellicosity Dragon - Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon, empty**

"Stand and draw." Tom stated.

"So far, Tom is at a disadvantage, but that better change." Megan stated earnestly.

"Ride the Vanguard, burn everything in this world to ash with your apocalyptic fire, Dragonic Overlord (**11000**)." Tom declared.

_Tom's vanguard transformed into the overlord of the kagero clan, but this version seems different. The scales of the wings are yellow, not white. The scales on its chest are a higher saturation of red than the previous version of that unit._

"Striken's final skill, it gives the unit I rode 5000 power, and plus 1 critical (**16000 power, 2 critical**)." Tom explained.

"So, he's able to attack the front row with a critical level of 2, no big deal." Dragan said confidently.

"No, this Dragonic Overlord is the break ride version." Brian told him.

"What?! Damn, I feel bad for that kid then." Dragan stated shocked.

"I call Burning Horn Dragon (**9000**), and Vicious Horn Dragon (**7000**)." Tom informed.

"That's going to hurt." Zack thought.

"With support from Calamity Tower Wyvern, Burning Horn Dragon attacks Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon, his skill adds 3000 power (**17000**)." Tom declared.

"Red River Dragoon, and Eradicator Old Dragon Mage guard (**19000**)." Zack countered.

"With support from Vicious Horn Dragon, Overlord attacks Dragonic Descendant, his skill adds 2000 power (**25000**)." Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Zack said as he looked at his hand.

"Twin drive (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) I give 5000 power to Bellicosity (**14000**), and I draw, second check (**Dragonic Burnout - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_Dragonic Overlord opened its mouth, then slammed fire into Dragonic Descendant, which of course caused it to flinch in retreat._

"Damage check (**Eradicator Dragonic Descendant - no trigger**) second check (**Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan - no trigger**) zack revealed.

"With support from Bahr, Bellicosity attacks Spark Rain Dragon (**22000**)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Zack told Tom, as he slipped the card in the drop zone.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Zack**

**5 - hand - 2**

**3 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, Burning Horn Dragon - empty, Eradicator Demolition Dragon**

**Vicious Horn Dragon, Dragonic Overlord - Eradicator Dragonic Descendant, Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Bellicosity Dragon - Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon, empty**

"Stand and draw." Zack stated.

"Zack's going to lose." Dan said miserably.

"Huh? what do you mean?" Koyoku asked.

"He can't use his limit break, and he can't cause self damage. Its over." Dan explained.

"I move Demolition Dragon up, and call Shuki (**7000**), and Dokkasei (**7000**). I rest Dokkasei; now neither Bellicosity, nor Burning Horn can intercept this turn, and then I use Descendant's especial counterblast, this turn he gets 5000 power (**16000**)." Zack explained.

"That's fine." Tom told him.

"With support from Shuki, Demolition Dragon attacks Burning Horn, he gets 3000 power thanks to his skill (**17000**)." Zack declared.

"I guard with Genjo (**19000**)." Tom countered.

"Descendant attacks with the support of Hisen, and Its soul blast (**27000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

"Twin drive (**Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical trigger**) I give 5000 to Vowing Sword (**16000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**) and the second check (**Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

_Descendant ran up to Overlord, and the two Dragons clashed their swords. In the end, Descendant was the one who came out on top._

"Damage check (**Gatling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and draw, second check (**Dragonic Burnout - no trigger**) Tom revealed.

"Vowing sword attacks Bellicosity Dragon (**16000**)." Zack declared.

"I guard with Blue Ray Dracokid (**19000**)." Tom countered.

"I end my turn." Zack told him.

**Tom - Zack**

**5 - hand - 3**

**5 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, Burning Horn Dragon - Eradicator Demolition Dragon, Steel Blooded Eradicator Shuki**

**Vicious Horn Dragon, Dragonic Overlord - Eradicator Dragonic Descendant, Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Bellicosity Dragon - Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon, Conquering Eradicator Dokkasei**

"This is the final turn." Tom said as he drew.

"There it is, Tom declares final turn; can he pull it off, or is it all talk?" Kyle asks over the microphone.

"Now Cross-break ride, bring everything in this world to ash with your newly born apocalyptic fire, Dragonic Overlord the End (**11000**)." Tom informed

_The limit break seal activated overhead, and then the overlord transformed. It grew two new arms, which have two guns, and two swords, one in each arm. It's wings became golden fire, and its heavily armored._

"Since this is a cross break ride, I add 12000 power (**23000**)." Tom informed.

"23000 on its own?" Dragan asked shocked.

"That's not the worst of it." Brian stated.

"After battling a rearguard, it can stand back up." Max explained to Greg and Megan.

"With support from Vicious Horn Dragon, the End attacks Vowing Sword Dragon (**30000**)." Tom declared.

"I nullify that with Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld (perfect defense)." Zack countered.

"Twin drive (**Dragonic Overlord the End - no trigger**) second check (**Seal Dragon Biella - critical trigger**) I give it all to my vanguard (**35000 power, 2 critical**)." Tom revealed.

_in this attack, the End was blocked by a blue scaled bird Dragon hybrid with magical barriers on its wings._

"Looks like his final turn ends." Brian noted.

"No, it just begun, in addition the break ride skill isn't affected by an attack hitting or not." Brian explained.

"What, then that means." Dragan realized.

"If going in the opposite direction is called a reverse, then being reborn into a new age is also a reverse, flames that feed on the other flames never rest. The break ride skill activates, by discarding one card, I can stand the Overlord up." Tom explained.

"Thanks to the critical trigger, it can attack for 28000 power now." Dan told Koyoku.

"Dragonic Overlord the End attacks Eradicator Demolition Dragon (28000)." Tom declared.

"I can't stop this." Zack thought.

"Twin drive (**Seal Dragon Artpique - draw trigger**) I give 5000 to Bellicosity Dragon, and I draw, second check (**Dragonic Overlord the End - no trigger**) tom revealed.

_Overlord fired its guns at the golden armored dragon, it disappeared into particles of light as the attack was to strong to be blocked._

"And now, counterblast, and persona blast, the End, doesn't end." Tom explained as he stood Overlord.

"Great, just great." Zack thought.

"Hey Zack." Tom called.

"Yeah?" Zack asked.

"Let me show you something." Tom said as he revealed the last two copies of the End in his hand.

"Oh no." Zack realized.

"He can attack another 2 times!?" Dragan asked.

"No, look at his damage, he counterblasted two cards, so he can persona blast once more." Brian told him.

"The End attacks Vowing Sword (**28000**)." Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Zack informed.

"Twin drive (**Dragon Monk Genjo - heal trigger**) I give 5000 power to Bellicosity Dragon (**19000**), and recover one point, second check (**Wyvern Guard Barri - no** **trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_Overlord raised its guns at the first thunder Eradicator, and shot its bullets at it. Vowing Sword disappeared into particles of light like Demolition did._

"Now I persona blast and counterblast once more, then End doesn't end." Tom said as he stood Overlord.

"He can't stand overlord again, so why is he so happy?" Dragan asked.

"Oh crap!" Brian relized.

"What?" Dragan asked.

"Its Bellicosity Dragon, it can unflip damage." Brian informed.

"Well this kid can guard it, right?" Dragan asked.

"No, he only has 20000 in his hand at max, if he attempts to guard, he'll lose, his best bet is a heal trigger." Brian stated.

"With support from Bahr, Bellicosity attacks your vanguard (**27000**)." Tom declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Eradicator Dragonic Descendant - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"Bellicosity's skill unflips one damage." Tom explained.

"Oh no, another personal blast." Dan said worried.

"Dragonic Overlord the End attacks Dragonic Descendant (**28000**)." Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Zack told him

"Twin drive (**Bellicosity Dragon - no trigger**) second check (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**33000**), and I draw." Tom revealed.

Overlord raised its guns, and fired at Descendant. The bullets caused some of its armor to crack.

"Damage check (**Double gun Eradicator Hakusho - no trigger**) second check (**Worm Toxin Eradicator Seiobo - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover one point." Zack revealed.

"I win." Tom told him.

"I know." Zack responded.

"Counterblast, and persona blast, the End doesn't end." Tom stated as he stood Overlord.

"Overlord the End attacks your vanguard (**33000**)." Tom declared

"I don't guard." Zack stated.

"Twin drive (**Blue Ray Dracokid - critical trigger**) the power to Burning Horn (**14000**), critical to my vanguard (**3 critical**) second check (**Seal Dragon Kersey - no** **trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_The End's gun launched one final bullet, which struck Descendant in the chest, it roared as the final damage went into Zack's damage zone._

"The winner is Tom Toshiki, and that means team Samurai Dragon goes to reginals." Kyle yelled over the microphone.

"You did good Zack, keep training and maybe we can fight on even ground." Tom told him as he held out his hand.

"Okay." Zack said as he shook Tom's hand.

_At that moment, Brian and Dragan left the shop, and went back to their own card shop. They told Sora everything that happened at the final round_

"Tom Toshiki, seems interesting, I wonder how good he is." Sora said as she paced.

"Well, why not find out yourself." Brian suggested.

"Alright, I will." Sora stated.

* * *

**Things are starting to look interesting. What will hapen next, you'll have to wait.**

**Next time: The New Royal Knight**


	7. the New Royal Knight

**The New Royal Knight:**

**Last time, Team Samurai Dragon claimed the shop tournament championship, and are now getting ready for the regional tournament. Today we see Megan sitting on her bed in her room, focusing on her deck.**

* * *

"The Jewel Knights; they helped me become strong, but that loss to Koyoku was just horrible, his Angel Feather deck was just too much." Megan thought as the image of Metatron attacking Ashlei flashed through her head.

"Megan, are you okay?" A male voice asked as Megan heard a knock on her door.

"I'm fine dad, you can come in if you want." Megan called out.

_The man who opened the door has bushy blue hair that has a stem shooting over his blue eyes. He also has a kind smile on his face, and he wears a work suit._

* * *

**kimi to egaitayume hatenai ashita o katari akashita**

**bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**tsumazuidemo kizutsuidemo warawaredemo akiramenai**

**kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**hashire susume hikari terase**

**shouri o tsukame! mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

"Your mother said you were worried about something, do you want to talk?" Megan's dad asked.

"My loss at the final round of the shop tournament almost costed my team the win, am I weak, or is my deck not correctly built?" Megan asked.

"Well, you focus heavily on the Jewel Knights like your mother did." Megan's dad noted.

"Yeah, its the best sub-clan to the royal paladin clan, but I can't help but think if there's anything I can do to improve." Megan stated.

"Well, since your birthday is coming up soon, I bought you these." Megan's dad told her.

_The objects were two booster boxes of bt14 Brilliant Strike._

"Thank you dad!" Megan practically yelled in delight, as she hugged her father.

"You're welcome; I'll just leave you alone, so you can work on your deck." Megan's dad told her.

_Kourin waited in the living room, as she saw Aichi leaving Megan's room._

"Aichi, did you talk to her?" Kourin asked.

_Kourin kept her hair style from when she was younger. She is wearing a black dress and her usual white gloves, coupled with red high heels._

"Yeah, I think she'll have a better chance with her deck now." Aichi told Kourin.

"That's good, she's going to be a great cardfighter. Now if only she didn't have that stubborn pride of hers." Kourin sighed, and Aichi nervously laughed.

We now go back to Megan's room, where she has finished opening up each booster pack.

"Lets see, these 2 g3's are definitely going in at 4 copies a piece, then the rest of this unit's support." Megan whispered to herself.

_It took a good few hours for Megan to finish her deck, and when she finally finished, she left her room, and entered the living room, where Aichi and Kourin were watching t.v._

"I'm heading to the shop." Megan told them.

"Alright, but be back before 6:00 pm, we're going out to celebrate your birthday." Kourin told Megan.

"Don't worry I'll be back, love you guys." Megan told her parents before she left.

_It took Megan a good ten minutes by jogging to get to the shop, then she went to the standing cardfight table, and looked through her cards._

"Hey, miss?" A kid's voice asked.

"Yes?" Megan asked as she looked away from her deck.

_The kid she was looking at was a 10 year old girl, she had two pigtails, and a pink dress on, her shoes were bright red, and well laced, her skin was had a bright peach look to it._

"Are you Megan Sendou?" The girl asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" Megan asked kindly.

"I'm Marilyn, my twin brother, Mitch, over there was wondering if he could have a cardfight with you." Marilyn stated as she pointed to a brown haired boy in overalls. His hair was bushy and his eyes were the same shade of brown as his sister's, and he had the same peach tinged skin.

"Sure, if that's alright with you." Megan told Marilyn.

"Mitch, she said she'll fight you!" Marilyn yelled as she waved.

Mitch walked over and looked up at Megan nervously.

"I-I only started playing vanguard, and th-this deck is just a trial deck still." Mitch nervously told Megan.

"Well, there aren't many trial decks, so which clan is it?" Megan asked.

"R-Royal Paladin." Mitch nervously answered.

"_Just like me._" Megan thought.

"My brother and I were with our cousin the day we saw you fight in the shop tournament, and my brother just saw your Royal Paladin deck, and bought one, and I'm a beginner too, but I have the Oracle Think Tank deck." Marilyn told Megan.

"Well, okay, I'll fight you, Mitch was it?" Megan's asked.

"Yes." Mitch answered as he stepped up on the table.

"This should be good." Kyle thought as he looked on at the table.

"Alright, first select the grade 0 that doesn't have a marker on its upper right corner, and place it face down on the center of the front row." Megan explained while doing the affirmed actions.

"Okay, what next?" Mitch asked as he copied Megan.

"Next, we draw 5 cards from the deck, and if your not happy with your starting hand, you can exchange some or all of them for a fresh start. Also, its ideal if you have at least one grade 1, 2, and 3 in your hand, so you can ride on each of your turns." Megan told Mitch as she exchanged 2 cards from her hand, and shuffled the deck.

"Okay, what next?" Mitch asked as he exchanged 1 card.

"Picture it; two spirits have arrived on the planet Cray, a world much like our own." Megan told him as she closed her eyes.

"Alright." Mitch stated as he closed his eyes.

_Two spirits have indeed landed on Cray, one was in the form of Megan, and the other was of Mitch._

"There's two powers granted to us on Cray; the ability to summon the inhabitants of this world, and have them fight for us, that power is called call, and the other power lets us posses a unit, in other words, ride." Megan told Mitch.

"Awesome." Mitch responded with his eyes opened up in excitement.

"Okay, to start, we flip our vanguards up. Stand up vanguard, Sanctuary of Light Planet Lancer (**4000**)." Megan revealed.

_In this case of gender-swapping Megan's spirit became a silver haired boy in silver armor, he holds a light blue light saber in his right hand._

"Stardust Trumpeter (**6000**) stand up." Mitch informed.

_Like with Megan, Mitch' gender swapped to a red haired angel in white leather armor, she holds a golden trumpet close to her mouth._

"Good, the game won't end until one of several conditions have been met." Megan explained.

"Conditions?" Mitch asked.

"One: you take six damage. Two: you deck out. Three: Star Vader Omega Grandiose's automatic win effect." Megan told Mitch as she raised each finger.

"Wow, so how do we begin?" Mitch asked.

"Like this, draw, I ride Sanctuary of Light Little Storm (**7000**)." Megan told Mitch.

_Megan's vanguard grew up, his hair is short and silver with a tinge of blue, and his eyes are a blank light blue. The armor he wears is silver, and became a mix of plastic and leather. His light saber changed to a saber lance._

"Now that I rode my vanguard, I get several skills, first I add 1000 power (**8000**), next I check the top 7 cards for Platetal Dragon, or Determanator...I add Determinator to my hand." Megan explained.

"Wow, 2 skills from riding, that's so awesome!" Mitch stated excitedly.

"I call Toypogul (**6000**) and end my turn." Megan told him.

**Megan -Mitch**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Little Storm - Stardust Trumpeter, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Alright, what do I do?" Mitch asked.

"First, you stand any unit in rest, and draw the top card." Megan explained.

"Okay, stand and draw." Mitch stated.

"If you have a grade 1 in your hand, stack that unit on top of the vanguard circle." Megan instructed.

"I ride Little Sage Marron (**8000**)." Mitch told Megan.

_From girl to boy, Mitch's vanguard becomes a boy in a librarian out fit, and holds a red metallic book. He wears red classes, and his face and hair changes to Mitch's._

"Just like I did, you can call units to the field, as long as their grade is equal to or lower than your vanguard's grade." Megan explained.

"I call Starlight Unicorn (**6000**)." Mitch informed.

"Starlight Unicorn's effect, when its placed in the rearguard, you can choose one other unit, and that unit gets plus 2000 power." Megan stated.

"Alright, I add that amount to Marron (**10000**)." Mitch explained.

_Mitch looked at his hand, and then read the cards._

"I activate Gancelot's in hand ability, I send him back to the deck, then add Blaster Blade to my hand." Mitch stated.

"Good, that ensures you to have a grade 2 unit to ride next turn." Megan said encouragingly.

"Alright, what's next?" Mitch asked.

"Well, since I went first, I wasn't allowed to attack, but you can, just turn the unit you want to attack with sideways." Megan explained.

"Alright, I attack your vanguard with Marron." Mitch explained.

"When you declare an attack with your vanguard, you check the top card of your deck for a drive trigger." Megan explained.

"Okay, drive trigger check (**Weapons Dealer Govannon - draw trigger**)...what do I do now?" Mitch asked.

"All triggers give 5000 power to one of your units, and Govannon is a draw trigger, meaning you get to draw a card."

"Okay, I give the power to Marron (**15000**), and I draw." Mitch decided.

_Like a lot of spell-casters, Marron generates a spell of electricity, and electrocuted Little Storm._

"Your vanguard was able to hit mine, this is the damage from that hit (**Knight of Truth Gordon - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Well since I can't attack anymore, I'll end my turn." Mitch told Megan.

**Megan - Mitch**

**5 - hand - 6**

**1 - damage - 0**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Starlight Unicorn**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Little Storm - Little Sage Marron, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Megan called out.

"You got this bro, her deck isn't even that good!" Marilyn cheered.

"The game just started, and besides Megan is holding back a bit so your brother can learn the rules." Kyle stated from the counter.

"Its light that dispels the darkness, I ride Sanctuary of Light Determinator (**9000**)." Megan informed.

_Megan's vanguard aged once more, becoming a young adult. He wears silver metallic armor. His hair is the same brownish-grey as Gancelot's. There's a feather sticking out the top of the helmet. This man carries a shield on his right arm, and a lance in his left hand._

"As long as Little Storm is in the soul, I add 1000 power (**10000**), next I search my deck for Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon (**11000**), and call it." Megan informed.

"A grade 3, before having your vanguard become grade 3?" Mitch asked.

"When making a superior call, the grade of the unit in question doesn't matter, now I call a second Toypogul (6000)." Megan informed.

"_So cool!_" Mitch thought.

"Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon attacks, and when I declare an attack, I can rest a unit in the back row so it can lend its strength, Toypogul boosts this attack (**17000**)." Megan informed.

"Okay...damage check (**Crimson Butterfly Bridgette - no trigger**)." Mitch revealed.

"With support from Toypogul, Determinator attacks (**16000**). Also, you can choose a card in your hand to defend you, as long as the defender's grade is equal to or lower than your vanguard's grade." Megan explained.

"Okay, I guard with Epona (**18000**)." Mitch countered.

"Drive check (**Sanctuary of Light Little Storm - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_Megan's vanguard came close to striking down Marron, but was stopped by a little person in blue armor riding a blue beetle._

"Its your turn now." Megan told Mitch.

**Megan - Mitch**

**5 - hand - 5**

**1 - damage - 1**

**2 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon - empty, Starlight Unicorn**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Determinator - Little Sage Marron, empty**

**Empty****, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Mitch stated.

"The game is even at one damage a piece. At least Mitch is holding his own." Marilyn stated.

"Your brother is doing his best, but Megan is just better at the game." Kyle told Marilyn while helping another customer.

"Stand up, avatar of light, I ride Blaster Blade (**9000**)!" Mitch exclaimed.

_Mitch's vanguard transformed into the hero of the United Sanctuary. He wears bright white armor, and holds a sword of the same color. Blaster Blade's features changed to Mitch's._

"_Blaster Blade, my father's avatar_." Megan thought as she stared at the card.

"I call Marron (**8000**), Gallatin (**10000**), and Tristan (**8000**)." Mitch called out.

"Way to go Mitch, five units on the field!" Marilyn cheered.

"With a boost from Starlight Unicorn, Tristan attacks Brightness Dragon (**14000**)." Mitch declared.

"I guard with Marron (**16000**)." Megan countered.

"With support from Marron, Blaster Blade attacks your vanguard (**17000**)." Mitch declared.

"I don't guard." Megan told her younger opponent.

"Drive trigger check (**Bringer of Good Luck Epona - critical trigger**) I give 5000 to Gallatin (**15000**), but what now?" Mitch asked.

"Epona is a critical trigger, like the other 3 types of triggers, +5000 to one unit, but this one lets you add a critical mark to a unit of your choice." Megan explained.

"Okay, I give Blaster Blade the critical (**2 critical**)." Mitch informed.

For this battle, Blaster Blade jumped in the air, then slashed his opponent down the side. The silver haired boy stepped back in shock of the attack.

"Your vanguard has a critical count of 2, there for I reveal the top 2 cards of my deck for damage triggers. First check (**Flash Shield Iseult - no trigger**), and now the second check (**Jewel Knight Hirumi - heal trigger**). Heal triggers like the other 3 types give 5000 power to a unit, but as long as your damage is greater or equal to your opponent's, you can take a card from your damage zone, and place it in the drop zone. I give 5000 to my vanguard (**15000**), and recover one damage." Megan revealed then explained..

"Gallatin attacks your vanguard (**15000**)." Mitch declared.

"No guard... damage check (**Sanctuary of Light Little Storm - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Mitch stated.

**Megan - Mitch**

**4 - hand - 3**

**3 - damage - 1**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon - Knight of the Harp Tristan, Starlight Unicorn**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Determinator - Blaster Blade, Little Sage Marron**

**Empty, empty - Knight of Silence Gallatin, empty**

"Stand and draw." Megan called out.

"This is awesome, my Royal Paladin on par with another deck, so cool, so cool!" Mitch stated excitedly.

"Your deck is still a trial deck, maybe tomorrow I can help you build your deck up." Megan offered.

"Wow, that would be so awesome!" Mitch said excitedly as Megan held out a card high in the air

"Descend Dragon of the light, and bring hope to this battlefield, I ride Sanctuary of Light Planetal Dragon (**10000**)." Megan called out.

_A radiant surge of light and power shot from the man's body, transforming him into a big, blue scaled dragon. This dragon wears silver armor, and holds the lance used by Determinator._

"First, as long as Determinator is in my soul, I add 1000 power (**11000**), next I activate Planetal's counterblast, I search my deck for Little Storm, and call him (**7000**), and finally, I call Gordon (**8000**)." Megan decided.

"Full formation, and without using much of your hand!?" Mitch asked.

"Royal Paladin also focuses on calling units from the deck, and that lets you save cards in your hand for defending, or replacing retired units." Megan explained.

"Awesome." Mitch stated in awe.

"With support from Little Storm, Gordon attacks Tristan (**15000**)." Megan declared

"I don't guard." Mitch informed as he slid the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Toypogul, Planetal Dragon attacks. Toypogul's ability, as long as my front row has 2 or more grade 3 Royal Paladins, Toypogul gains 3000 power. Which means, my vanguard also receives that 3000 power (**20000**)." Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Mitch decided.

"Now, do you see the symbol under my vanguard's grade?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Mitch asked.

"Well, each of the five grades has a symbol. Grade 0's and 1's have an arrow underneath, that is called boost. Grade 2's have a check mark under their grade, that means it can go to the guardian circle to block an attack. Now, Grades 3 and 4 have twin drive." Megan explained.

"Twin drive?" Mitch and Marilyn asked.

"It allows me to check the top 2 cards of my deck, which means I can get a better chance of getting a trigger. First check (**Sanctuary of Light Determinator - no trigger**), second check (**Alabaster Owl - critical trigger**) the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), and the power to Brightness (**16000**)." Megan explained then revealed.

_Light gathered on the tip of the Dragon's lance, he thrusted the lance at Blaster Blade, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Blaster Blade staggered up barely._

"Damage check (**Flogul - stand trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard, but what now?" Mitch asked.

"A stand trigger lets you stand a unit at rest." Megan explained.

"I stand Gallatin, and the second check (**Covenant Knight Randolph - no trigger**)." Mitch decided then revealed.

"With support from Toypogul, Brightness Dragon attacks your vanguard (**25000**)." Megan declared.

"No guard...damage check, (**Knight of Rose Morgana - no trigger**)." Mitch revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan informed

**Megan - Mitch**

**5 - hand - 3**

**3 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon - empty, Starlight Unicorn**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Planetal Dragon - Blaster Blade, Little Sage Marron**

**Sanctuary of Light Little Storm, Knight of Truth Gordon - Knight of Silence Gallatin, empty**

"Stand and draw." Mitch called out.

"This kid is alright with Royal Paladin, but he's got a long way to go." Megan thought.

"I call on the power of the proud white wings of fate, ride Solitary Knight Gancelot (**9000**)!" Mitch exclaimed.

_A gale of feathers surrounded Blaster Blade, then from the gale, a silver armored elf riding a silver armored Pegasus appeared._

"Because Blaster Blade Is in the soul, I can counterblast 2 cards, and add 5000 power as well as plus one critical (**14000, 2 critical**). I'll counterblast again (**19000, 3** **critical**)." Mitch explained.

"Okay, you're starting to get it, now show ke what you can do." Megan told Mitch.

"I call Knight of Conviction Boars (**10000**), and Starlight Unicorn (**6000**), I add 2000 power to Gancelot (**21000, 3 critical**)." Mitch informed.

"A center line at tripple critical, that's scary." Kyle noted as he was looking at the computer screen.

"With support from Marron, Gancelot attacks your vanguard (**29000**)." Mitch declared.

"The glistening gems are the light of hope the sanctuary needs, litsen to the song of light! Summoning Jewel Knight Gloria Quintet Wall!" Megan countered.

"Quintet Wall?" Mitch asked.

"A Quintet Wall like a perfect guard, is a sentinel, but the difference is their effects. By counter-blasting one damage, the royal paladins from the top 5 cards of the deck go to the guardian circle, as long as my vanguard is Royal Paladin." Megan explained.

_Megan looked at the top 5 cards of the deck, then threw them all in the guardian circle._

"Little Sage Marron (**5000**), Blaster Blade (**5000**), Hirumi (**10000**), Llew (**10000**), and Margal (**5000**) defend my vanguard." Megan called out.

With them all together, the defense goes up to 35000, adding the vanguard's 11000, I can't break through, I'm 17000 short currently, 7000 short if the twin drive shows 2 triggers." Mitch explained.

"That's the card that lost her the match though." Marilyn pointed out.

"Twin drive (**Bringer of Good Luck Epona - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to Boars (**15000, 2 critical**), second check (**Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine - heal trigger**) the power to Boars (**20000, 2 critical**) and I recover one point." Mitch revealed

_Riding on his Pegasus, Gancelot raised his sword, and slashed the 6 defenders protecting the blue dragon in silver armor._

"With support from Unicorn, Boars attacks (**26000**)." Mitch declared.

"No guard... damage check (**Margal - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw, and the second check (**Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon - no** **trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Gallatin with the support of Unicorn attacks Brightness Dragon (**16000**)." Mitch declared.

"Gordon especial intercept (**21000**)." Megan countered.

"Especial intercept?" Mitch asked.

"When defending with a grade 2, some of them can add 5000 to their shield, as long as the vanguard is from the same clan as the defender." Megan explained.

"I was so close to, I end my turn." Mitch sighed.

**Megan - Mitch**

**5 - hand - 3**

**5 - damage - 3**

**3 - soul - 3**

**2 - counterblast - 2**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon - Knight of Conviction Boars, Starlight Unicorn**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Planetal Dragon - Solitary Knight Gancelot, Little Sage Marron**

**Sanctuary of Light Little Storm, empty - Knight of Silence Gallatin, Starlight Unicorn.**

"I think its time for the final lesson." Megan stated as she drew.

"Final lesson?" Mitch asked.

"I call Determinator (**9000**)." Megan informed.

"Four Sanctuary of Light units?" Marilyn asked.

"With support from Toypogul, Planetal Dragon attacks, and now light gives hope to us all, it drives us to become more powerfull and surpass our selves. Here's my Limit Break!" Megan called out.

"Limit break?" Mitch asked.

"Almost every grade 3 that came out from trial decks 05 and 06, and booster set 6 and up has an ability called limit break. It can only be used if you're at 4 or more damage." Kyle explained.

"Planetal Dragon's limit break gives +3000 to each Sanctuary of Light unit (**Planetal Dragon 23000, Brightness Dragon 14000, Little Storm 10000, Determinator 12000**)." Megan explained.

"All three of her lanes are 20000 and over, I can't defend everything, I'll need a trigger." Mitch thought.

"Twin drive (**Future Knight Llew - critical trigger**) the power to Determinator (**17000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**) second check (**Flash Shield Iseult** **-** **no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_The silver armored blue dragon raised his lance, and Gancelot raised his sword. The two units clashed, but Gancelot's being was sent backwards by the force of the attack._

"Damage check (**Crimson Butterfly Bridgette - no trigger**) second check (**Knight of the Harp Tristan - no trigger**)." Mitch revealed.

"With support from Toypogul, Brightness Dragon attacks your vanguard (**23000**)." Megan declared.

"Epona guards, and Gallatin intercepts (**24000**)." Mitch countered.

"With the support of Little Storm, Determinator attacks (**27000**)." Megan declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Flogul - no trigger**)." Mitch revealed.

"Well, that's game, and like I said, I'll help you with your decks." Megan told them.

"Cool, we want to have the same type of deck as each other, but we don't know how." Mitch told Megan.

"Well, since your using Royal Paladin, how about the Gallahad chain, and for Marilyn, the Tsukuyomi chain?" Megan proposed.

"Were cool with that." The twins stated happily.

Megan bought them booster sets 1, 2, 3, and 5, and put them on her tab, and helped them build new decks.

"Cool these decks are awesome." Mitch said happily.

"And here, these cards are for you." Megan stated as she presented 8 cards from her pocket.

"What are these?" Mitch asked.

"This knight is Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei, and the other one is Hexagonal Magus, they're both break ride units, 10000 to the vanguard, and another skill as well." Megan explained.

"But they have the lb4 symbol." Mitch told Megan.

"Yes, break rides are limit breaks, they make it easier for you to win a game, try them out in your decks." Megan told them as she went up to the counter.

"Thanks Kyle." Megan told the cashier.

"No problem, and forget about your tab, its your birthday after all." Kyle smiled.

"How did you know?!" Megan asked as she was shocked at what Kyle stated.

"Its simple, you filled out the team registering forms when you and Greg joined Tom and Max on their team." Kyle explained.

"Oh, well see you later." Megan told him

_Megan left the shop, and jogged back home, where Aichi and Kourin greeted her with open arms._

"How was your day Megan?" Aichi asked.

"It was fine, I taught new comers how to play vanguard, and helped them improve their decks." Megan explained.

"That was nice of you, now go clean up, your cousin is comming over soon." Aichi told her.

"Okay." Megan said as she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

_Hours later, Megan is having a very nice party, and spent the time talking with Greg about the upcoming regional tournament._

"So Megan, do you think we'll see them this year?" Greg asked.

"Who, team Frozen Flame?" Megan asked In turn.

"No, team Knightly Order, who came in second place last time around, and each member uses a paladin deck." Greg explained.

"I hope so, I heard that there was a Sky Paladin user among them." Megan answered.

_The party went on for a few more hours, and then everyone left after Megan opened her presents, and everyone had cake._

"Team Knightly Order, and Team Frozen Flame, which is more threatening?" Megan thought as she tossed and turned in her bed.

* * *

**Well, the tournament looks like little be interesting, but we'll just have to wait for the next chapter or so.**

**Koyoku: why did Ronin Warriors Fanatic change the script?**

**Tom: I asked him, and he said that he didn't want me being the main focus like I was in Cardfight Vanguard the Next Generation.**

**Mystery person #1: well, this'll be a fun tournament.**

**All: next time: Opening of the Tournament, the Hero of the Skies and the Elephant of Wisdom.**

**Megan: the Sky Paladin in action**


	8. Tournament Opening Hs vs EK

**Opening of the Tournament, Hero of the Skies and the Elephant of Knowledge**

**Author's Notes: For future reference of the clan, Sky Paladin, I do not own that clan. Credit goes to the user described in this link: wiki/User_blog:Hasekura/New_Clan_Idea:_Sky_Paladins**

* * *

_Its the day of the regional tournament, Team Samurai Dragon is ready to go, and each have prepared their decks for the games. The members have met at the card shop._

"It was nice of you to take us to the regionals Kyle, but you didn't have to do that." Tom stated.

"Well, I'm the shop owner, and the rules state that there must be a legal adult to watch the team members during the competition." Kyle explained.

"Well, if its in the rules..." Max trailed off.

"Great, I also brought snacks for everyone, for the road trip." Kyle laughed.

Tom, Megan, Max, and Greg let out great big sigh.

* * *

**kimi to egaitayume hatenai ashita o katari akashita**

**bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**tsumazuidemo kizutsuidemo warawaredemo akiramenai**

**kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**hashire susume hikari terase**

**shouri o tsukame! mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

"Heeeeeyyy!" A familiar voice called.

_It was Zack, Dan, and Koyoku running up to the shop._

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Greg asked.

"We're coming as support for you guys." Dan answered.

_Tom raised an eyebrow at Kyle._

"Ehehehe, the van I have is big enough for 12 people max, so I thought about inviting some others to come with us." Kyle explained.

_Just then, two people wearing identical outfits came running up to the shop._

"Mitch, Marilyn, what are you doing here?" Megan asked.

"We wanted to come watch you at regionals, and our parents said it was alright." Mitch answered.

"The more the merrier, I always say." Kyle said, as the group got in the van.

_The van is a bit bigger than normal, of course the front row has the two seats, one for the driver (**Kyle**), and one for the shot gun (**Tom**). The middle row has enough room for four people (**Max, Zack, Dan, and Megan**), and the back row has enough room for everyone else (**Koyoku, Greg, Mitch, and Marilyn**)._

"Is everyone buckled in?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Everyone stated in unison.

"Alright, lets go!" Kyle exclaimed.

_Kyle started the car, and carefully drove on the road._

"One question, why is Tom in shot gun?" Koyoku asked.

"He memorized the map, and can tell Kyle which roads to take to get us there faster." Max explained.

"Oh, that's handy." Koyoku thought.

_With careful instructions from Tom's memory, Kyle drove the van safely to the tournament site. The group walked Into the building, the lobby was pretty big, the walls were light blue, and the ceiling was a darker shade of blue. There's several offices around the lobby, where teams can go to register for the tournament._

"Alright, Tom, you get the forms for you, me, and the team, while I'll take these 5 to the spectator seats." Kyle told Tom.

"Sure, no problem." Tom responded, and started walking to the registration office.

"Wow, always the busy bee." Kyle said as he dragged the 5 preteens to the spectator isles.

_Megan Max, and Greg waited in the lobby, and just started working on their decks._

"There's only 2 teams here that I'm fairly worried about." Megan said suddenly.

"Oh yeah, who?" Max asked.

"First off, there's team Knightly Order, who came in second place last time around, the members all use paladin clans, and rumor has it, that the leader himself has a Sky Paladin deck." Megan started.

"Then there's team Frozen Flame, the members all use clans from both the Magellanica and Dragon Empire nations." Greg added

"Sounds like you did your homework." Max noted.

"Well, we only wanted to be prepared." Megan defended.

"That's nice of you, but have you seen me and Tom play?" Max asked but Megan gave no response

"Exactly." Max stated.

*_attention, the first match will be starting soon, all participants please get ready in arena 1. Any teams not registered have only one hour left before registration closes._* a female voice said over the Intercom.

"I knew he shouldn't have made that left turn at Albakerky." Tom thought as he got the forms.

_Tom raced back to the team, and the 4 of them filled out the forms, and Tom handed them in at the registry office._

"Our manager didn't fill out his form yet, is that a problem?" Tom asked.

"No, but he will have to fill it out before your team's first game, or after the tournament for the official registration." The lady at the desk told Tom.

"Alright, I'll make sure that happens." Tom told her as he handed in four of the forms.

"Thank you, and enjoy the tournament." The woman at the desk told Tom.

"Thanks, you too." Tom told her back as he started to run back to his teammates.

"So, did you fill out Kyle's stuff?" Megan asked as Tom came back.

"No, I told them about our manager, and they understood." Tom answered.

"Oh, alright." Megan stated.

"Anyway, the first match is about to start soon, so lets go see." Max said excitedly.

_The four of them walked in arena one. The building was pretty big, it's walls are cream, with the symbol for limit break on all 4 sides and the ceiling, 2 sets of motion figure systems sit in the center of the floor._

"Hello, I'm MC Seyia, hosting all by myself this time, and here's the first match: Team Knightly Order, vs Team Wild Nature." Seyia informed through his speakers.

"Team Knightly Order first, interesting." Tom thought.

Unfortunately, I can't show the first fight in full, but I can show you the end game

**Knightly Order member 1 - Wild Nature member 1**

**3 - hand - 2**

**4 - damage - 5**

**5 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 3**

**Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth, Blaster Blade Spirit - Compass Lion, Silver Wolf**

**Little Battler Tron, Solitary Liberator Gancelot - School Hunter Leopald, empty**

**Advance of the Black Chains Kahedin, Player of the Holy Bow Vivian - Magnet Crocodile, Coiling Duckbill**

"Final turn. Break ride Blazing Lion Platina Ezel! Platinum Spirit Wing." Knightly Order Member 1 called out.

"The vanguard and 3 rearguards gets 10000 power, and 2 units get 5000 power from that combo." Tom noticed.

"Gold Paladin." Max stated shocked.

"With support from Tron, Ezel attacks Leopald, taking in all effects, the power for this attack is 43000." Knightly order member 1 informed.

"I don't guard." Wild nature's first member informed.

"Twin drive, second check, got it a critical trigger." Knightly order's first member revealed.

"Damage check... I lost." Wild Nature's first member informed.

"There you have it folks, Knightly Order takes the first win, now can we have the next two members?" Seyia asked.

"Good work Mat, now I can clean up." Knightly Order's leader stated happily, as a flash of yellow light appeared on his eye.

"Good luck, Alan." Mat thought.

_Alan has bright blue hair, yellow eyes, and is currently cosplaying Link from Legends of Zelda._

"Its Alan Marcus, leader of Team Knightly Order vs Jack Shapiro, leader of team Wild Nature.

_Meanwhile, we see Sora, Brian, and Dragan watching from the opposite side of the bleachers._

"There's something different about Alan." Dragan said suddenly.

"Yeah, by the way his eyes look, they feel colder than my clan." Brian stated.

"Well, he must have gotten stronger through training is all." Sora told her teammates.

"Possibly, but there's something strange." Brian thought.

_The camera in our heads now head down to the stadium floor, where the game is about to begin._

"Jack, was it, you have no chance against my strength." Alan told him.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

_Alan has short blond hair, and brilliant green eyes. He wears a casual outfit of short, blue pants, and a red t-shirt._

"Let me show you." Alan stated as his eyes started to glow.

_Immediately, Megan started to shiver, despite the warmth in the room._

"Megan, you alright?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Megan answered.

"It has to be Psyqualia, but, there's no possible way." Megan thought.

"If both fighters are ready, begin." The referee told thr two fighters.

"Stand up, Vanguard." Both fighters declared.

_As soon as they flipped over their vanguards, the field changed to the African Savannah, but the sky has shows several moons close to Cray's orbit._

"Schoolyard Prodigy Lox (**4000**)." Jack revealed

_Jack became a small white elephant with a red mark in the shape of a triangle on its forehead. The elephant wears small purple robes, and a blue band on its wrist._

"Little Hero Perseus (**4000**)." Alan revealed

_Alan became a young boy in a brown cloak, he keeps his long brown hair in a ponytail, and his eyes a brilliant blue._

_Que in the anime split screen effect between Max, Megan, Greg, Tom, Dragan, Brian, Sora, Dan, and Zack._

"No way, the Sky Paladin deck itself." Megan said stunned.

"I guess the rumors are true then." Greg stated, equally shocked.

"Sky Paladin, this will be trouble." Tom thought.

_We now go over to team Underdogs, Mitch, and Marilyn who are also sitting in the bleachers._

"Why are the two of you so shocked?" Mitch asked.

"Simple, Sky Paladin is not a clan to be taken lightly; they're basically Infirntiy from Yugioh." Dan explained.

"Oh, can't wait to see how its played." Mitch said, intrigued.

_We now go to Team Frozen Flame, whose members are still in shock._

"Last time, Alan used a Soul Saver Dragon deck, why did he change clans, and how did he get the Sky Paladin deck?" Brian asked.

"No clue, but this match should be interesting." Sora noted.

"You can go first, not that it'll matter." Alan smiled darkly.

"Draw, and ride Bringer of Knowledge Lox (**7000**)." Jack informed

_Jack's vanguard grew up, his skin is still cream, but more red markings appeared on his legs. Red diamonds have grown from his nose, and he wears a gold crown on his head. He has white hair flowing to the back, and his back is covered by a blue robe._

"As long as Schoolyard Prodigy is in the soul, I add 1000 power (**8000**), then I check the top 7 for Law Official Lox, and add it to my hand." Jack revealed.

"Boring, is that all you can do?" Alan asked.

"No, I call Pencil Squire Hammsuke (**6000**), and end my turn." Jack informed.

**Alan - Jack**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Pencil Squire Hammsuke**

**Empty, Little Hero Perseus - Bringer of Knowledge Lox, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, I ride Hopeful Hero Perseus (**7000**)." Alan informed

_Alan's vanguard grew older as well, he still wears his brown cloak, but its not as big as it used to be. His hair is still long, brown, and in a ponytail. He carries a katana in a two handed grip._

"Like your chain, I add 1000 power (**8000**), then I check the top 7 cards, and add Hero of the Skies Perseus to my hand." Alan revealed.

"Sky Paladin works by sacrificing your hand for big power. I hope this guy knows what he's doing." Tom thought.

"I call Rusty Jetpack Skeiron (**6000**), and Skyward Messenger Iris (**8000**) to rearguard." Alan informed.

"Why's he doing that?" Mitch asked.

"Because he knows his opponent can't do a thing about the call he made." Zack explained.

"Iris attacks your vanguard (**8000**)." Alan declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Cable Sheep - no trigger**)." Jack revealed.

"With support from Skeiron, Perseus attacks (**14000**)." Alan declared.

"I don't guard." Jack informed.

"Drive check (**Flying Beast Knight Aether - stand trigger**) I give all the effects to Iris (**13000**)." Alan revealed.

_Perseus jumped up in the air, and then came swooping down. He readied his sword in mid air, and slashed Lox on the side, a gash opened up, spilling some blood._

"Damage check (**Pencil Knight Hammsuke - no trigger**)." Jack revealed.

"Go Iris (**13000**)." Alan declared.

"I guard with Triangle Cobra (**18000**)." Jack countered.

"In that case, I end my turn." Alan informed.

**Alan - Jack**

**5 - hand - 4**

**0 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Skyward Messenger Iris - empty, Pencil Squire Hammsuke**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Hopeful Hero Perseus - Bringer of Knowledge Lox, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"The way Alan commands his units." Tom started thinking.

"Its so cold and heartless." Sora thought, finishing Tom's thought unknowingly.

"Draw, I ride Law Official Lox (**9000**)." Jack declared

_Jack's vanguard grew even bigger. It's skin is almost completely red, and its protected by an armor of books. This elephant's tusks are now golden, and it still wears that blue robe._

"When riding I add 1000 power (**10000**), next I give Hammsuke the ability to let me draw a card when retired, then I call Silver Wolf (**8000**), Compass Lion (**11000**), and Monoculus Tiger (**7000**). Whenever I call Monoculus Tiger, I select one unit, and that unit gets +4000 power. I give that power to Hammsuke (**10000**)." Jack informed.

_Alan didn't react to Jack's play; all he did was stare at Lox._

"With support from Hammsuke, Compass Lion attacks your vanguard (**21000**)." Jack declared

"No guard...damage check (**Sky Rider Aura - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

"With support from Silver Wolf, Lox attacks your vanguard (18000)." Jack declared

"I don't guard." Alan decided.

"Drive check (**Fortune Bringing Cat - draw trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**23000**), and I draw." Jack revealed.

_Running at high speed, lox rams into Perseus, the force of that attack forced Perseus on the ground, and caused Perseus some pain in the process._

"Damage check (**Sky Rider Chaos - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

"During the end phase, Compass Lion's ability activates, which means Monoculus Tiger is retired, and through Tiger's skill I retire Hammsuke. Hammsuke's skill, I counterblast 1, and I search my deck for Pencil Squire Hammsuke, and add it to my hand; finally, I draw one card through Lox's skill." Jack informed.

**Alan - Jack**

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, Skyward Messenger Iris - Compass Lion, empty**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Hopeful Hero Perseus - Law Official Lox, Silver Wolf**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"That's why he rushed." Tom stated.

"Yeah, he knew through all his skills, he'd be able to fill his hand back up." Greg stated, understanding what Tom meant.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Kyle asked as he walked up.

"Kyle, here, you need to fill this out sometime today." Tom stated while giving the forms to him.

"Thanks, I'll take care of it." Kyle said as he started to work on the forms.

_Okay, I think that's enough of the peanut gallery for now; lets get back to the fight._

"Draw, I ride Aspiring Hero Perseus (**9000**)." Alan informed.

_Close to becoming the full fledged hero, Perseus grows a little bigger, and his cloak becomes nothing more than a cape. He carries twin swords, and his hair is still brown and in the ponytail style its been in all his life._

"Adding 1000 power (**10000**), next I soul blast 1, bind three cards in my hand, and I check the top card of my deck... I superior call Celestial Avenger Tisiphone (**10000**)." Alan revealed.

"So that's how the chain works." Tom thought

"I move Iris back, and call Chione (**8000**). Chione's skill, I counterblast 1, and bind the remaining card in my hand, I soul charge and add 2000 to Tisiphone (**12000**)." Alan informed.

**Soul charge: Queen of Divine Beauty Andromeda - no trigger.**

"What's the point of that?" Mitch asked.

"Skeiron's skill, it gives the unit its boosting another 4000 power when you attack and there's no cards in your hand." Zack explained.

"And he'll have a bigger hand when the turn ends, because this is a temp binding." Dan added.

"With support from Iris, Chione attacks Compass Lion (**16000**)." Alan declared.

"I guard with Eraser Alpaca (**21000**)." Jack decided as he slipped the card from the guardian circle to the drop zone.

"With support from Skeiron, Perseus attacks. Whenever I have no cards in my hand, Skeiron's skill adds 4000 to the boosted unit (**20000**)." Alan declared.

"I don't guard." Jack insisted.

"Drive check (**Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger**) I give 5000 to Tisiphone (**17000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Alan revealed.

_Combining his two swords into one, Perseus moves fast towards the armored elephant. Like a lance, he jabs Lox precisely near the heart of this beast_.

"Damage check (**Explosion Scientist Bunta - no trigger**) second check (**Dictionary Goat - heal trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**15000**), and I recover one point." Jack revealed.

"Tisiphone attack (**17000**)." Alan commanded coldly.

"I guard with Fortune Bringing Cat (**20000 total defense**)." Jack countered.

"I end my turn, and in doing so, all the cards I bound return to my hand." Alan stated.

**Alan - Jack**

**5 - hand - 3**

**2 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 2**

**1 - Counterblast - 1**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Princess of Pristine Snow Chione - Compass Lion, empty**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Aspiring Hero Perseus - Law Official Lox, Silver Wolf**

**Empty, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Jack called out.

"You don't stand a chance against me, so why even bother?" Alan asked as his eyes started to glow again.

"I'll show you that you're not as strong as you think you are. Master teacher, lets bring knowledge to the university, I ride Honorary Professor Chatnoir (**11000**)." Jack declared.

_The elephant shrunk in size, and became a purple cat wearing a graduation robe. Its eyes are an emerald green, and wears a monocle on its left eye._

"I call Pencil Squire Hammsuke (**6000**), Binoculus Tiger (**9000**), and Coiling Duckbill (**7000**), and with the effects of both Duckbill and Binoculus Tiger, I give Hammsuke 4000 power, and a new skill (**Hammsuke 10000**)." Jack informed.

"You're risking a lot to do 4 damage to me, but your effort is futile, my winning image has shown your defeat." Alan told him.

"With support from Hammsuke, Compass Lion attacks Tisiphone (21000)." Jack declared.

"I don't guard." Alan informed as he slipped the card in the drop zone.

"With support from Silver Wolf, my vanguard attacks yours, and I add 2000 thanks to Chatnoir's skill (**21000**)." Jack declared.

"I don't guard." Alan decided.

"Twin drive (**Triangle Cobra - critical trigger**) I give the power to Tiger (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Guardian of Truth Lox - no** **trigger**)." Jack revealed.

_The purple cat stretched its arms out, and generated two shadow like arms, which slashed Perseus in the chest._

"Damage check (**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron - no trigger**), second check (**Skyward Healer Sona - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**15000**), and I recover 1 point." Alan revealed.

"With the support of Duckbill, Binoculus Tiger attacks your vanguard (21000)." Jack declared.

"Athena will guard (**25000**)." Alan countered.

"The end phase begins: I gave a skill to Hammsuke, but before that, I activate Lion's skill to retire Hammsuke, then I counterblast and add my third copy of Pencil Squire Hammsuke to my hand, and since I retired a unit that duckbill gave a skill to, I get to draw one card. I end my turn." Jack informed.

**Alan - Jack**

**4 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 2**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Princess of Pristine Snow Chione - Compass Lion, empty**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Aspiring Hero Perseus - Honorary Professor Chatnoir, Silver Wolf**

**Empty, empty - Binoculus Tiger, Coiling Duckbill**

"Stand and draw." Alan called out.

"This match is pretty even so far, but there's something not right in the air about this guy." Sora stated.

"I see what you mean, based on damage and hand size, its fine, but their fields are too different in quality." Brian added.

"So who's going to win it then?" Dragan asked.

"I'm not sure." Sora stated simply.

"Absolve the world's take on truth and lies, I ride Shining Aureole Absolver Helios (**11000**)." Alan informed.

_Taking on a gender bend, Perseus transformed into a golden haired maiden with matching earnings. Her eyes are a stunning grey, and her outfit is a long pink dress with white laces. Helios carries a bow and arrow over her back._

"An Absolver!" Dan and Zack said at the same time

"What?" Their three companions asked.

"The Absolvers are the sub clan to the Sky Paladin deck, and that sub-clan is currently incomplete." Dan explained

"The sub clan focuses on permanently binding the hand, and some units can get those cards back into the hand." Zack added.

"This guy is scary, I hope the great nature player wins." Koyoku stated.

_Now we go back to team Frozen Flame._

"Alan, what happened to you, you weren't like this last year?" Sora asked.

"I call Iris (**8000**), and Tisiphone (**10000**)." Alan informed.

"He still has Hero of the Skies in his hand, but why won't he use it?" Jack found himself asking.

"With support from Iris, Tisiphone attacks Binoculus Tiger (**18000**)." Alan declared.

"No guard." Jack decided.

"With support from Skeiron, Helios attacks your vanguard, and with her skill, I add 2000 power (**19000**)." Alan declared.

"I don't guard." Jack stated as he looked at his hand.

"Twin drive (**Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger**) obviously my vanguard takes the critical (**2 critical**), and I give the power Chione (**13000**), and the second check (**Guardian of the Skies Achelois - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

_Helios raised her bow, and launched the arrow at the cat. The arrow hit Its mark in the cat's tail._

"Damage check (**Coiling Duckbill - no trigger**) second check (**Compass Lion - no trigger**)." Jack revealed

"With support from Iris, Chione attacks your vanguard (**21000**)." Alan declared.

"Triangle Cobra and Hammsuke guard (**26000**)." Jack countered.

"That ends my turn, this is your last chance to turn the game around." Alan stated darkly.

**Alan - Jack**

**4 - hand - 2**

**3 - damage - 5**

**3 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 2**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Princess of Pristine Snow Chione - Compass Lion, empty**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Shining Aureole Absolver Helios - Honorary Professor Chatnoir, Silver Wolf**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone - empty, Coiling Duckbill**

"Stand and draw." Jack called out.

"Learn from the professor, and take his teachings to heart, I break-ride Guardian of Truth Lox (**10000**)." Jack declared.

_The cat evolved into a giant red elephant wearing a gold mask and jewels on his legs, and his back is covered by a book shell._

"Break ride skill, I add 10000 power, and since Law Official Lox is in the soul, that's another 1000 power (**21000**), and I call Geograph Giant (**10000**). Now Persona Blast: by paying the cost, I give Compass Lion 4000 power, and plus 1 critical (**15000 power, 2 critical**)."

"Yawn, I thought you'd be a challenge." Alan said tiredly.

"Geograph Giant attack Helios with Duckbill's support (**17000,Compass Lion 19000 power, 2 critical**)." Jack declared.

"I guard with Athena (**21000**)" Alan countered

"With support from Silver Wolf, my vanguard attacks (**29000, Compass Lion 19000, 2 critical**)."

I nullify the attack with Achelois (**perfect guard**)." Alan countered.

"Twin drive (**Castanet Donkey - draw trigger**) 5000 to Lion (**24000**), and I draw, second check (**Eraser Alpaca - stand trigger**) I give 5000 to Lion (**29000**), and I stand Giant." Jack revealed.

_The elephant started charging, but the shield of the gods stopped that attack with ease._

"Okay, adding the persona blast, that's 15000, then applying the triggers that's 25000 power." Koyoku started.

"No, Chatnoir's skill, when you ride over him, you select one unit, and that unit gets 4000 power each time a rearguard attacks a vanguard, and in that case, the stand trigger actually helps out a lot, for more than 30000 power." Zack explained.

"So the Great Nature player's going to win?" Mitch asked.

"No, he doesn't have the critical or power level needed." Zack answered.

"Geograph Giant attacks your vanguard (**10000, Compass Lion 33000 power, 2 critical**)." Jack declared.

"Just for the fun of it, I'm going to say no guard." Alan laughed.

"Here he comes, Compass Lion attacks your vanguard, and thanks to Chatnoir, my persona blast, and the double trigger, he's attacking you with the strength of a thousand Lions (**37000, 2 critical**)." Jack declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Flying Beast Knight Aether - draw trigger**) I draw one card, second check (**Aspiring Hero Perseus - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

"During the end phase: through Chatnoir's skill, I retire Compass Lion, and draw one card." Jack explained.

**Alan - Jack**

**2 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 5**

**3 - soul - 4**

**1 - counterblast - 3**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Princess of Pristine Snow Chione - empty, empty**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Shining Aureole Absolver Helios - Guardian of Truth Lox, Silver Wolf**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone - Geograph Giant, Coiling Duckbill**

"Like I said, that was your last chance; Final Turn." Alan stated as his eyes started glowing.

"Alan has just declared Final Turn, is it all talk, or can he back it up?" Seyia asked the audience.

"No, it isn't talk." Tom stated.

"Wait, he can win it here?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, Alan units can force his opponent to guard with 10000 on the rearguard, and 15000 minimum on the vanguard, Jack can't win." Max answered.

"Give me the wings of victory, my avatar, Break Ride! Hero of the Skies Perseus (10000)." Alan declared

_The female archer went through one last gender-bend, and became the full fledged Perseus. His hair is cream in color, and is still in a ponytail, his white over armor is metallic, and his black under armor is made of leather, and he carries two lances, one in each hand._

"Just like you, I add 11000 power to my vanguard (**21000**)." Alan explained.

"I'll have to guard with everything against the vanguard." Jack thought.

"With support from Skeiron, Perseus attacks, the break ride skill, I bind all the cards in my hand, and the top card of my deck, and then everything from the bind zone will go back to my hand!" Alan exclaimed.

"And that's not all, now that the attack has been declared, two skills have just been activated." Sora explained to Dragan and Brian.

"Skeiron makes his boost 10000,and my limit break! My vanguard gets 5000 power and plus one critical. This attack is more than Holy Charging Lance, its now called Charging Arrow Lancer (**36000, 2 critical**)." Alan declared.

"Eraser Alpaca, Castanet Donkey, and Triangle Cobra and Compass Lion will guard, Geograph Giant intercepts (**46000 defense**)." Jack countered.

"That's not enough, he needs another 5000." Mitch stated.

"No, even If he is successful in blocking, there's two more attacks to deal with, he guarded with everything to make sure he could survive this attack." Dan explained.

"Twin drive (**Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard (**41000, 3 critical**) second check (**Skyward Healer Sona - heal trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**46000, 3 critical**) , and recover one point of damage." Alan revealed.

_Perseus combined his two lances, and then started to fly at lighting speed; the speed generated made it seem like the lance was spinning. Perseus easily broke through the wall of defenders, and stabbed the red elephant in the area of the heart, which caused a huge explosion. The top card of Jack's deck flown into the damage zone, and the game was forced to end._

"The winner of the match, Alan Marcus." The referee stated.

"There you have it, the first game is over, we'll have a small intermission, do the next two teams better get ready." Seyia stated.

_We now go over to Samurai Dragon, all the members are stunned from the what happened in the battle._

"Team Knightly Order's leader has Psyqualia." Megan stated.

"What!?, that's just perfect." Tom stated sarcastically.

"And we still have no idea what team Frozen Flare can do." Greg added.

"We're not scheduled to go up for a while, so we have plenty of time." Tom told his teammates.

"Right." Max said happily.

_We now go over to Team Frozen Flame._

"Alan changed, and not for the better." Sora told her teammates.

"Yeah, using the Sky Paladin deck like that, it makes me feel broken on the inside." Brian admitted.

"Well, I'm not going to let him get away with that, when are we going up?" Dragan asked.

"Soon, we're scheduled for the second to last fight, so it should be simple to win." Sora explained.

* * *

**Well things are looking a bit dark, but we have to end it off here**

**Mitch&Marilyn: that was too scary**

**Sora: it's fine, there won't be much of that left for the tournament**

**Tom: I hope you're right**

**All: next time: Evil Angel and the Fearless Ninja**

**Koyoku: it can't be, is that my sister!?**


End file.
